Complete
by JustTakeALook
Summary: Set in New Moon, in Twilight and approximately in Season 2 of TVD. Bella/Damon Crossover. RATED M, but it's first time writing lemon. FUTURE LEMONS. One day, after a few months have passed since the Cullens left, Charlie brings som new to Bella. Will Bella accept? What will happen from there? Can she handle a cocky, smartass blue eyed vampire? Please leave your review! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**COMPLETE**

**A/N: So, yeah I started a crossover even before finishing the other story I'm writing. I continue writing the other story; I just wanted to write this too. Of course it's after Edward left Bella in NM and approximately at Season 2 of TVD. I haven't read the vampire diaries book, so this is based on the TV series! Thank you very much! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Twilight; they belong to great author Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own TVD series; they are developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and are based on the book series by L. J. Smith.**

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I rolled down my window and let the warm air wash over my face. So much time had passed since I had felt the warm air on my face or even seen the sun. In Forks you could only dream or imagine the sun. The place where we were going, was so much warmer than Forks was. Or at least that's what Charlie said, when he brought the news. I think the first question I asked him, after I accepted, was: "What's the weather like there?" Yep. That's original me. I mean, when someone said to you 'we are moving' what do you think of, first? You must have probably got lost somewhere between those lines and you're starting to question my sanity. So, let me fill you in.

**FLASHBACK (about 2 days before)**

_I wasn't exactly communicating with the outside world. I was, most times, just talking in my head or even crying in my head, because I had shed all the tears I had in me._

_I was just doing dinner for another day and waiting for Charlie to come home from work. It was our routine now. I woke up every morning, dressed, went to school, came home, prepared dinner, ate, did my homework and went to sleep. Simple as that. And then again the next day the same and the next day and the next… It was kind of boring but it was safe for me. No trouble with vampires. If you don't include that there was a possibility Victoria coming for me._

_I heard the sound of tires down on the road and looked outside the window to see who it was. It was Charlie, so I started setting up the table for lunch. Charlie got in and I heard him taking off his boots and coming to the kitchen._

_"Hey, Bells." He said happily and flashed me a smile. Not the usual 'try to make Bella happy and smile' smile. Some other time I wouldn't have noticed it and wouldn't talk, but he looked very suspicious. He was up to something but I didn't speak._

_"Hey, Dad. How was work?" I asked._

_"It was ok." He said and I let it drop. _

_We started eating our lasagna and I was looking at my plate twirling around the lasagnas on my plate, when I felt Dad nudging me on the shoulder.  
"Huh? What happened?" I asked looking up from my plate._

_"You'll give them a headache if you continue twirling them around." He said and pointed at my plate. I looked down and then back up at him, probably with the stupidest expression on my face. He looked at me with a wary expression and slowly, hesitantly even, started talking._

_"You know, I have some news for you." That got my attention and I looked up. Maybe that was the reason why he was so happy before. And what's with the expression?_

_"Okay." I dragged the syllable out._

_"Well, you see, I was asked to go to Mystic Falls for a case. There have been a lot of animal attacks and accidents lately, so they want me there. And I thought this could be a great opportunity for you, us, to move on. You have to let go, Bella. They're not coming back."_

**END OF FLASHBACK (present time)**

I didn't accept the offer immediately. I was negative in the beginning. But then I thought 'Why not?' and said yes to Charlie. We were going to buy a house there, in Mystic Falls, so we only had to pack up our stuff and anything else we needed, we would buy from there.

Charlie said my car wouldn't make it there, and I have to say, that I was slightly offended by it, but still, the memory brings a smile to my face. So he said that I could buy a new one. I know, it was great. I was getting quite excited about the whole 'moving' thing and Charlie's smile was growing hour by hour.

So, everything was ready. We had sent our things to Mystic Falls, we had bought a house and also Charlie said that Liz Forbes, who was in Mystic Fall's Police Department, would enroll me into Mystic Fall's High School.

We made a lot of stops during the drive, most times it was day. I drove one time too, but Charlie did the most of the driving. Charlie talked, getting me out of my musings.

"There will probably be someone in the house to welcome us." He said. I smiled and turned my head away from the window, to look at him.

"Of course. Charlie Swan from the PD of Forks is coming to save you from the big scary animal." I said and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me Bells. Not your old man." He said.

"Oh, you know I'm just teasing you." I said, lightly nudging him on the shoulder.

After some hours we reached our destination. The sign 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' was the first thing we saw, before entering the town.

It was a really beautiful town, a little bigger than Forks. It was sunny but still it was a little chilly. The weather was well balanced, more than Forks of course and I liked it. When we reached our house I was dumbfounded by it. It was truly amazing. It was two stories like our house in Forks, but much bigger and more beautiful.

In the front of the house, on the pavement beside the road were a woman and a man. The woman was beautiful, with a slim body and medium height. She had short straight light brown hair and as we got out of the car for introductions, I noticed she had light blue eyes. The man that was next to her and probably her husband was tall with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. Charlie and I got out of the car and Charlie went to shake the man's hand.

"Hello. I'm the mayor of Mystic Falls. My name's Richard Lockwood and this is my wife, Carol Lockwood. Nice to meet you." Mr. Lockwood said.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." Said his wife.

"I am Charlie and this is my daughter Bella. You didn't have to come here and welcome us." Charlie said.

"It's ok. Besides you are very important to us. You are here to help us after all." Mrs. Lockwood said. I had to get out of there. To say the truth I didn't like being with this people. Mr. Lockwood might have been smiling and kind right now but I got a weird vibe from him; something about him just wasn't right.

"Dad, I should go inside and start unpacking. It will take some time after all." I said turning to my Dad. I pleaded with him with my eyes, knowing he would understand. He started to say something when Mrs. Lockwood talked.

"You could get some help here from your neighbor, on the other side of the road. Elena must be your age. She could introduce you to some of her friends." She said smiling and looked over my shoulder. She waved at someone and I turned to look who she was waving at.

The girl she was waving at must have been about my age. You could say we were kind of alike. She had long straight hair that reached her back, was thin and as she came closer, I saw she had brown eyes too. Her hair was dark brown; she had an olive skin complexion and had an athletic body, in comparison to me. My body would definitely not be described as athletic.

"Hey, Mrs. Lockwood, Mr. Lockwood. What are you doing here?" She asked and smiled at everyone.

Mrs. Lockwood pointed at me and my dad.

"We have the pleasure to have here Charlie Swan, with his daughter. Mr. Swan is here to help us with the animal attacks. You know Liz is out of town, so Mr. Swan came here from Forks." She said and I thought about when Elena had a strange look on her face when Mrs. Lockwood mentioned the animal attacks. Hmm. I'll think about that later, when I'm alone.

"Well, welcome to our town. We are happy to have you here to help us." She said and again she had this strange edge in her voice. She noticed me and smiled. She put her hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Elena. Nice to meet you." She said smiling at me. I shook her hand and hesitantly smiled back at her.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you too." I said.

"We should go out tonight Bella. My friends will be very happy to meet you." She said. Yeah. No thanks. Too soon. I found an excuse.

"That would be great but I don't have any clothes out to wear. We still haven't unpacked." I said. It was true, but I just used it as an excuse. She shook her hand dismissively.

"That's no problem at all. I'm sure we'll find something for you to wear. I was just heading to the Grill, to meet my friends. It's place where everyone goes. We can go to my house" she pointed behind her "and find something for you. Then we can go to the Grill. It's a great opportunity." She said and grinned.

I wasn't so keen about going but I turned to ask Charlie and saw that he was talking with the major and his wife. Ok, fine. I'll go out.

"Dad, I'm going with Elena at the Grill to meet some of her friends. Is that ok?" I asked my Dad. His face lit up and he quickly nodded his head.

"Sure. But don't be late. Here. Take those keys. I'll be here. Do you want money?" at the nod of my head he continued.

"Ok then, have a good time." He said and turned to Elena.

"It was nice meeting you, Elena." He said and smiling, shook her hand. I waved and together, Elena and I went to the other side of the road to her house. She pulled her phone out of her jackets pocket and dialed a number. The person from the other line picked up and started talking.

"Hey, Stefan. Yeah, I know. Sorry I'm late but I'm bringing a new friend. Yes, she's new in town. She lives across from my house and I said it would be great to meet her. Is Damon there?" At that she frowned. "Ok, ok. We'll be there in about 15-20 minutes. By. Love you." She said and hung up.

"Come in." She said and opened the main door.

"My room is upstairs. I think I already got in mind something for you to wear. It's going to be great." She said beaming. In the hall, where the staircase was, where pictures of Elena with other people. Some, probably, were with her parents. It seemed like a nice house.

We got upstairs and went to one of the bedrooms that where on the second floor. There seemed to be four doors, maybe guest rooms and other bedrooms. I didn't know if Elena had siblings.

Her bedroom was kind of big, surely bigger than mine was back at Forks. It had two windows, a dresser and a king sized bed. She gave me some clothes and told to go to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, to get ready. She promised me, that she would do my makeup, even though I was a little reluctant.

I closed the door behind me and turned to the clothes to get ready. I had to say that they were really pretty, but I have to say I'm a sweatpants person and don't like skinny jeans that much. She had given me a pair of skinny black jeans, with a simple stripped long sleeved top. I was a little afraid of her choice of shoes but decided not to complain. They were a pair of black lace up booties with wedges. To top it all off she had given me a nice black biker's jacket.

_Note to self; when and if I go shopping I had to buy one of these._

Elena, I had noticed, was wearing a simple blue top with skinny blue leather pants and black ankle heel booties. She had a simple black jacket on. I went out after I was ready.

She had put on me some makeup; just a bit of eyeliner with mascara and a nude lipstick, that as she said, was looking great on me so she gave it to me, even if I had declined it. She won the battle after 5 minutes. After I was all dressed up with the clothes that Elena had given me and thanking her, shyly, for about the tenth time in the last 15 minutes, we made our way downstairs and out of the house, with me walking carefully on my platforms, not wanting to make a fool out of myself. Elena had insisted that they matched my outfit and she wanted me to make a good first impression tonight. As we started walking on the pavement towards the Mystic Grill, as Elena called it, I looked behind to our new home. And it seemed that I had already made a friend. I hope to keep it that way. I sighed. And also try to keep away the supernatural world. I could use some time to relax.

**A/N: So…I hope it satisfied you. I was really anxious about this, because I had never tried to right a crossover. I know some might not like the pair Bella/Damon, as my friend doesn't like it, but I have read some Bella/Damon crossovers and I really loved it! I hope you like it! You can take a look at the outfit of Bella and Elena, as always on my Polyvore account. Link on profile! Also, I don't exactly know how time it would take to drive from Forks to Mystic Falls, so I just put something. And please leave your review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks again!  
**

**Love you all,**

**Kristi :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Complete**

**A/N: I'm very happy to see that my crossover has some response! Very happy actually! I found this yesterday, after I had posted the first chapter of Complete and it would be awesome to put it on the 1****st**** chapter but I can't edit it or else the story will be deleted. Anyway, I wanted to put this on the chapters, because I think fits the whole situation with Bella doing something new, going to a new place and all that. I hope you like this chapter too! See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Twilight; they belong to great author Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own TVD series; they are developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and are based on the book series by L. J. Smith.**

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you want to be._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you will live_

_as you have never lived before._

_-Erich Fromm-_

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

As Elena had said, Mystic Grill was not that far, as this town was kind of small and so we went there walking. It took us approximately 30 minutes to dress up and walk there. The town was really beautiful, very historical, with a lot of monuments and history behind it.

We reached our destination and I took my time looking around. It was your kind of café-bar, a place where you could hang out, with the usual bar and barstools, the tables all around, pool tables in the far corner of the room with music playing, creating like that a very nice atmosphere.

I turned my attention back at Elena, who was now waving at a table near the pool tables. There were three people at the table. All three of them were really beautiful, especially the blond girl and the brown haired boy, the only one there too.

You could say that they were as beautiful as the Cullens, but that couldn't be as the Cullens were something far from human. I stopped myself from thinking about them, when I felt a pang on my chest.

I noticed closely the tree beautiful people at the table, while Elena and I made our way there. The one and only boy that sat there, quietly talking with the blond girl, seemed to be very handsome and he had a mysterious vibe coming from him, which was really interesting. He had pale skin, not as much as the Cullens had of course, broad forehead, nicely sculptured angular jawline, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He had light brown short hair that seemed to be styled with hair jell, making them kind of messy, and forest green eyes.

One of the girls that were at the table had wavy blonde hair that reached her cleavage, with little layers. She had green-blue eyes and was wearing very nice clothes and they suit her very much. The other girl that was at her side had darker skin tone, black wavy hair and olive green eyes. She had a heart shaped face, much like mine and had a slim body.

Elena and I reached the table and she bent down to place a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. So this must be her boyfriend. Nice. Elena pointed me and started making introductions.

"Guys, this is my new neighbor, Bella. Bella, this is my boyfriend Stefan and my two best friends Bonnie and Caroline." She said smiling. I shyly tucked a piece of hair that had fallen to my face and shook Stefan's, Bonnie's and Caroline's hands. When I touched Bonnie's hand she gasped and I looked up into her eyes. She seemed to recover from whatever made her gasp and smiled at me, although I could see in her deep eyes that, whatever had happened wasn't something small. After the meeting awkwardness passed, Stefan got up.

"Do you want me to go take our orders?" He offered. We all nodded and I said what I wanted for me. He went to the bar and gave our orders to a tall blonde guy. _He and the blonde girl, Caroline, could be the perfect match, _I thought.

I watched Stefan's every move as he stood there at the bar. I know, weird, but he had something strange and mysterious about him. While he waited for our orders he sat to a barstool next to two men. The one was very handsome with muscular built, black hair that reached a little bit before his shoulders. _It was good for when you needed to hold onto something, _I thought and at the same time blushed deeply and cursed myself in my head. Stupid inner voice. He seemed to be tall, around 5'10'' tall. As I was looking at them, Stefan pointed at our table and both of them turned to look at our direction. My cheeks flamed for getting caught, not only stalking someone but ogling someone, too. When he had turned I saw them. He had really beautiful and deep baby blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat at the image that came to my mind. Never mind. I shook my head.

Stefan brought our orders to our table and everyone started eating. I had ordered a simple burger with fries. I had forgotten to tell Stefan to get a coke for me, so I got up to go and get one myself from the bar.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked and stopped Stefan from feeding her another fry. I clucked a bit. They were kind of cute together.

"I was just going to get a coke. I forgot to tell you before. Does anyone want something?" I asked. They shook their heads and returned to their food.

"I'll be back in a minute." I said and walked to the bar. I found the blonde waiter that Stefan was talking to before and asked him for a coke. I stood there waiting for him to bring me one and also pay for what I had ordered. I was looking down at my feet, not daring to look at someone and thinking about that blue eyed man. I have to admit to myself; he was gorgeous, maybe even better than Edward was.

I felt someone nudge me lightly on the arm that was resting on the bar, to get my attention. I looked up and was met with the pair of blue eyes that belonged to the man I was currently thinking about and not so many minutes ago, ogling very openly.

"Did they make you bored out of your mind?" he asked in a smooth voice and then a sarcastic smirk appeared on his face.

"Who?" I asked confused. Thank God I managed to get a straight word out. He was so close right now. I could, faintly, catch his smell, which was kind of weird. Besides, I'm not a dog after all, sniffing people. I wanted to laugh at that thought, but caught myself. But his smell…his smell was amazing, masculine and sweet, all together making a great combination.

"Hello? Are you still there?" His smooth voice said laced with humor.

"Yes." I said. He smirked knowingly. Damn! He caught me.

"I meant those you were sitting with." He said pointing to the table where I was, just before, sitting. Stefan saw me and gave a, probably considered, death glare at the man sitting beside me. I turned to the man.

"Do you know them?" I asked. I might have got a bit defensive but after all, those were my new friends he was pointing at.

"Yeah. I might have heard of them." He said finally and while smirking for a last time at me, got up and left. I shrugged, turned to the blonde guy behind the bar, paid for my order and went back to my table.

Elena was frowning and looked a little bit pissed. I didn't know the reason behind it though, so I just sat down not commenting.

"Did he say something to you?" She asked me as I was rolling my sleeves up, not wanting to get any food on Elena's blouse. I turned to her with a confused expression.

"What? No. Why would he? Do you know him?" I asked and saw her glance at the people on the table, before setting her eyes on Stefan.

"Yeah, I do." She said and they seemed to have a silent conversation. It very much reminded me the silent conversations Alice and Edward had. _What's wrong with me today? Why do I bring them on my mind every time? , _I scolded myself.

"He is my older brother." Stefan said.

"He is your brother?" Wow. Might be the genes. I let it drop and turned my attention to the delicious burger that I had in front of me. Those past few months, I haven't eaten well and all the hunger I had seemed to come down now. I took a bite but remembered that I hadn't put any ketchup in. I started to move my hand to grab the ketchup bottle from where it was placed, in the middle of the table, but Stefan beat me to it and went to give it to me. After I had the ketchup bottle in hand, I went to put on my burger but someone caught my wrist.

I looked up and saw Stefan staring very intensely and with a shocked expression, at my wrist. I was confused at first; my mind didn't catch up with reality quickly. Stefan was looking down at my scar. The scar I got when a sadistic vampire took a bite from me. I have many scars on my body from different clumsy accidents I had, through the 18 years of my life. I was a klutz and I have gained many scars, especially in my childhood. But that scar wasn't like the others. It was the one I loved and hated the most. My heart sped up as I looked at Stefan in panic.

"Where did you get this Bella?" He asked stile having a tight hold of my wrist and looking intensely at my eyes.

"Um…Ugh…" I stammered. I tried to get it together.

"I'm a klutz and I've got many scars through the years. It's one of them." I said quietly.

"But this…" Stefan started but cut it mid-sentence. Could he know? He looked at me again and then smiled somewhat tightly.

"Nothing. You can continue eating, Bella." He said calmly and continued eating. I was safe. No one knew or would know the story behind the scar.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

Stefan had offered me a ride back home and I took it because I didn't want to walk alone in the dark streets of a town I barely knew. When I got home, I thanked everyone and promised Elena to give her clothes back tomorrow; although she had shrugged it off and said 'you can keep them if you want'. After the look I gave her she agreed.

**DPOV (some minutes later when Stefan got home-A/N: I hope I did well with Damon's POV)**

I was just drinking my sorrow-again- in a fine glass of Bourbon, when I heard someone open the front door and come in. I recognized the footsteps as my little brother's.

"Oh, Stef, you're home. Welcome back." I said sarcastically flashing him a smirk before sitting on my favorite chair.

"What are you planning? Thinking of a way to a new living blood bag?" He asked and came in front of me. Right to the point brother.

"I see you are getting right to the point brother. Who do you mean though?" I smirked because I kind of already knew who he was talking about. He glared at me knowingly. I have been accused for different things through the years and I've also been accused for thinking a person as a 'living blood bag'. Mostly everyone accuses me.

"Don't play stupid with me Damon. I saw you and I heard you, talking to Bella. What are you planning?" Bella. Beautiful indeed. Italian name. What she made me remember. Belle. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"I'm not planning something Stef. I was just curious." True. I was.

"Well, I'm curious too." I heard him mutter under his breath. I wouldn't have caught it, if it wasn't for my vampire hearing.

"What? Is Stefan Salvatore interested about someone about except his precious Elena? And his hair?" I added and laughed a bit.

"Funny, brother. And yes, I am curious. You didn't see that scar she had. But it can't be! She's human!" He said and pulled at his hair.

"What do you mean scar? What can't be?" I asked now more curious than before. Because, let's face it. Only when something was serious, Stefan pulled at his hair and got upset. I'm a jackass. Doesn't mean I don't know my brother.

"She had a bite from a Cold One, on her wrist. But this can't be. She would be either a Cold one or dead! You should have seen her reaction too. Her heart sped up and she looked really panicked. She can't have knowledge of the scar. She must know! What else?" He exclaimed.

Now I'm even more curious. Without another word I turned, went out to the night and flew, to find the house of beautiful Bella. I had to know more.

**BPOV (same time approximately, a bit before Damon left)**

Maybe tomorrow was a good day to go shopping. I definitely needed a lot of things for my bedroom. The bed it already had in was really comfortable and it was a king sized bed. Not like the bed I had in Forks. I was just getting under the covers, when I heard a tap on my window. All blood rushed from my face, as the memory of Edward coming to my room from my window, came to my mind. I shook it off and stood up to go to my window. I pulled the light yellow curtains to the side and looked outside. I didn't see anything and started to close the curtains, but then a _caw_ and again a tap on the window. Was a crow tapping on my window? What's with this town? I looked down at the windows ledge and saw a black crow sitting there. I tried to make it go away, but it was just so damn stubborn, I just let it there. I wanted to sleep after all.

"Fine, sit there. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." I said and turned to my bed. Lying under the covers I thought, _Can crows smirk? Why does that ring a bell to me?_ I shrugged it off and went to a deep sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm so happy! I wanted to say that I will update the 4****th**** chapter of my other story "College Experience" until the 8****th**** of January. I really wanted to ask: Do you want to leave the other story and focus on this one? I could always go back to the other story when I have finished this one. Tell me your opinion and leave a review.**

**For next chapter I have planned shopping and also the Carnival! Do you remember it? It was on the 2****nd**** episode of Season 2. Let's just say that in the next chapter will be the carnival. I definitely want Bella going to the carnival.**

**Cheerios(is it even written that way? excuse me if its wrong (: ),**

**Kristi :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Complete**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are ok! I wanted to say that because it might be a little confusing, we do actually connect two different worlds, you can ask me any question you have! See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Twilight; they belong to great author Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own TVD series; they are developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and are based on the book series by L. J. Smith.**

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you want to be._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you will live_

_as you have never lived before._

_-Erich Fromm_

_**Previously…(BPOV)**_

_I pulled the light yellow curtains to the side and looked outside. I didn't see anything and started to close the curtains, but then a caw and again a tap on the window. Was a crow tapping on my window? What's with this town? I looked down at the windows ledge and saw a black crow sitting there. I tried to make it go away, but it was just so damn stubborn, I just let it there. I wanted to sleep after all._

"_Fine, sit there. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight." I said and turned to my bed. Lying under the covers I thought, _Can crows smirk? Why does that ring a bell to me?_ I shrugged it off and went to a deep sleep._

_**Now…**_

**ElenaPOV (earlier that morning)**

I dialed the familiar number and put the phone on my ear.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"_Hey. What's up, Elena?" _He asked sounding worried.

"It's nothing. Well not exactly nothing. I wanted to ask you a favor." I said.

"_What is it? What can I do?" _He asked.

"Well, what I want from you is to find some vervain. I want to give Bella some. I don't trust Damon. Or any vampire for that matter." I said on the phone.

"_How are you planning to give it to her? I don't want her to get suspicious." _He said.

"Don't be silly Stefan." I said and laughed a bit. "We will put some on a bracelet. I will find an excuse and give it. Simple as that." I said. Anyway, I already wanted to give her a present. I really like her.

"_Ok. I will bring you some now. Love you." _He said. I smiled.

"Bye. Love you too." I said and hang up. Bella might come in a few hours.

**BPOV ( the same morning, just a little later)**

I woke up the next morning by the annoying beeping sound of my phone. Last night I put on my phone an alarm clock, so that I could wake up, get breakfast and go shopping. I know. Not my kind of thing but still, I needed to go. I already had in mind some things I wanted to buy for my room and even if I don't want to admit it, I needed some clothes too. The clothes I brought with me from Forks were a little heavier than the cloths for here, should be.

After the shopping, I could go to the library or a bookstore and purchase a good book. This afternoon will be a great opportunity for me to relax and get into the world of the past centuries through my favorite books. After all tomorrow, will be my first day at Mystic Fall's High School. I am sure it will be like my first day at Forks all over again. With the one exception, that this time I will have at least one friend with me. And I'm sure Elena will be very happy to be at my side. Bonnie seemed cool too.

I got up and rubbed my eyes to try and get the sleep off of me. I went to the attached bathroom that my bedroom had and had a shower. I did very well to my muscles that were sore from the travel here from Forks. I got out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and went back to my bedroom, where I would get dressed and then go downstairs. Charlie might be at work today. Then I'll go to Elena's house. I hope she will like to go shopping with me. It will be a torture already, going by myself. At least I could have a friend with me.

I had the towel securely wrapped around my body and looking through the boxes, searching for some clothes to wear, when I heard the _caw_ sound and the tap on the window, just like last night. I turned around, holding more tightly the towel against my body. How stupid was I? It was just a damn bird! But the way it was staring. It was as if it could undress me with its eyes. Blue eyes. _Can crows have blue eyes?_ I thought. I went to my window and just moved the curtains a little. And there it was. The same crow from last night.

"It's you again? What's up with this town?" I said out loud. _Do I have a bird stalking me?_ Whatever. I closed the curtains and dressed up with the first clothes I saw before me. It was a Nirvana t-shirt with a simple pair of black skinny jeans. I didn't put on any makeup on. I took the bag I had prepared last night with Elena's clothes and went downstairs.

I didn't expect to find Charlie home. I went into the kitchen to make something to eat for breakfast and show him sitting in one of the barstools. He was reading the newspaper and already had a mug with coffee in front of him.

"Hey, Dad. Didn't expect to see you here." I said and took the cereal box out. I poured some milk on the bowl, took a spoon and started eating.

"I start work tomorrow. Why did you wake up early? I thought you would sleep in today." He said and looked up from his newspaper to me.

"I want to return the clothes to Elena and ask her if she wanted to go shopping with me." I said casually.

"Shopping? You?" He asked, surprise written all over his face.

"Yeah. I need some things for my room and some clothes too." I said. "Do you want me to get you something?" I asked him. He shook his head. I got up and started making some sandwiches.

"I don't know if I'll be back for lunch. So, if you get hungry I'll have those in the fridge." I said. He nodded.

"Ok. Do you need money?" He asked.

"Nah. I got mine. Buy, Dad!" I said and went to the hall. After I had my jacket on, I went out.

I hoped Elena would be awake, because I didn't want to wake her. I went to the other side of the road and knocked at the door. The door opened after a few minutes and before me appeared the man from the bar. Damon. I think the name suits him perfectly. He had the complete look of a bad boy. And I noticed he was wearing black clothes again. He had been wearing black clothes last night too.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here to visit." He said in this smooth voice of his and smirked. I heard Elena from inside.

"_Damon! How many times have I told you not to open the door of my house? You don't live here! I live!" _She said angrily and came behind Damon. Her face softened as she saw me standing at the door.

"Bella. Good morning. What are you doing here?" She asked. I smiled shyly at her and tacked a piece of hair that had fallen in front of my face. Maybe I should have them in a ponytail.

"Um…I told you last night that I would bring you your clothes." I said pointing to the bag I had in my hands. Damon still stood there, at the doorway, silently watching the exchange and inspecting me with those deep icy blue eyes of his. Cue the blush. Way to go Bella. You can't keep yourself. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eyes. He knew damn well how he was affecting women.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have." Elena said taking the bag from my hands. She placed it inside the house and turned back to me.

"I told you last night you could keep them if you wanted." She said and smiled. Damon said something under his breath and Elena shot him a look. Damon just smiled innocently.

"Well…I came because I wanted to ask you something else too." I said. She motioned for me to continue.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come shopping with me. I need some things for my room and some clothes too. So, yeah…" I finished lamely. Her face lit up and she grinned.

"Sure. That would be awesome. Come in if you want. I'll just go upstairs to get ready and be back in a few minutes." She said and motioned for me to go inside. Damon had already moved inside and I have to admit that I was a little apprehensive of staying alone with him. Even for a few minutes. I slowly walked to the living room and sat at the couch. Damon stood at one corner of the room when I came in. Now he moved towards me and sat casually at the couch beside me. He put one arm behind my back and left it there. All the while, I was looking at my feet.

"So, where did you come from Isabella?" He asked. Normally I would have stabbed anyone that called me Isabella, because I hate my full name. But when Damon called me like that…it made me shudder. And not the bad kind of shudder. I tried to relax. As much as someone could relax under the eyes of Damon Salvatore.

"I moved here from Forks." I simply said.

"Where is this Forks?" He asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"It's a little town. Much like Mystic Falls. You couldn't have heard of it." I said. We stayed there in silence. I could feel his eyes on me as I was still looking at my feet. _Where is Elena? _After a few minutes I heard footsteps on the stairs and I started to stand up from where I was sitting, but Damon stooped me by taking my hand in his. I felt tingles creating on my hand where he was touching me. My heart sped up as I felt his breath next to my ear, his face close to mine. I might have fallen, no longer feeling my legs, but he had a film hold of my hand keeping me steady.

"You know…you should have kept those clothes. You looked _delicious _in them." He murmured in my ear, his breath washing over my neck, making goose bumps appear on my skin. He said that and left. Just left, leaving me there paralyzed. That was why I was afraid of staying alone with him. If he kept on doing things like that…I would end up jumping him.

Elena came to the living room and asked me if I was ok. I tried to get a hold of myself and said I was fine. I smiled at her to reassure her. If it could be considered a smile and not a grimace.

"We could go with my car." She suggested.

"Yes, that would be good." I said. We got into her car and she started driving. I already can't feel my feet.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

"I can't believe I'm telling this, but I enjoyed shopping. Charlie wouldn't believe it!" I said and grinned. Ok. My feet did hurt. But I enjoyed it and that's what matters. I got some very nice things for my bedroom, like lamps that the room didn't have. I got some frames too. Elena insisted I get them, because as she said and I quote 'You have us now. You're going to need a _lot _of _frames_. Believe me. Caroline will blind you. She's going to take a lot of pictures.' Yeah, I have to say that Caroline reminded me a lot of Alice. Although we haven't talked a lot, I get that vibe of her.

"Do you want to take lunch out here? We could rest a bit too and then when we're finished, we will put all the bags on the car and go home. Sounds good?" She asked and grinned. My stomach growled as on cue. Elena laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and we headed to a Mc Donald's that was nearby. After we have finished eating, we went to Elena's car and put all the bags in the car. Then we made our way back home.

"Do you want me to help you put in place all the things? And the clothes in the wardrobe." She said.

"We all know that in some way we will end up with you in my room to help me. Even if I said no. So, because I'm kind of tired, I'm going to say yes." I finally said. Elena took my bags and came to the front door.

"You know you could have just answered with a yes. It's much simpler." She called out at me as she made her way inside my house. I laughed.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

We have put all the new things I bought for my room in place and now Elena was helping me put my clothes in my wardrobe. She was silent for a little while.

"You didn't say why you moved here from Forks. I don't want to be rude but it's some distance." She silently said. I stayed calm, praying not to cry in front of her.

"Well, as Mrs. Lockwood said to you when we met, my Dad came here because he was asked to come. He told me that they called him because there were animal attacks here. We had animal attacks in Forks too." I said. _As if they _were_ animal attacks. It was just a coven with sadistic vampire. One of them got a bite from me too. _I added in my head and without realizing it I started rubbing my scar. She must have seen an emotion on my face and she asked another question to lighten the mood. She did the exact opposite.

"Did you leave a boyfriend behind?" She asked with forced cheerfulness. She was just trying to lighten the mood. If she only knew.

"Um…actually no." I said. She must have detected some sadness on my voice.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said and touched my shoulder. I smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'll keep it in mind."  
"You know, our school is organizing a carnival. It's tonight. We can go there together." She said happily. I turned to her and raised one eyebrow, a smile on my face.

"I'll do your makeup." She said grinning.

**A/N: So this was it! Chapter 3! I know I didn't put the Carnival as promised on the last chapter, but it will be on the next! Promise! I have made two new sets on my Polyvore account! One is with the outfits that Elena and Bella wore to go shopping and the second one is with what clothes I wanted Bella to buy! Go take a look! Don't forget to ask me any questions you have by writing me a review! Hope you're doing awesome!**

**Love you all,**

**Kristi :)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: No. This isn't the part where I tell you I can't continue this story. I just wanted to let you know, so that you don't have to check, that Chapter 4 will be updated on Saturday or Sunday. It's a little late but tests started and I didn't even have time to watch TVD Season 2 to remember what happened. I didn't even have much time to write. But I did write. And I have the whole chpter in my mind. I just don't have the time to write it down. Hopefully Chapter 4 will be on by Sunday! Thank you very much for sticking with me and for all the reviews and alerts I get! You make my day, really! **

**Come back to check!,**

**Kristi :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Complete**

**A/N: Here I am with the update of **_**Complete! **_**Chapter 4 is up. To keep it brief…here's Chapter 4! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Twilight; they belong to great author Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own TVD series; they are developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and are based on the book series by L. J. Smith.**

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you want to be._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you will live_

_as you have never lived before._

_-Erich Fromm_

* * *

_**Previously… (BPOV)**_

_We have put all the new things I bought for my room in place and now Elena was helping me put my clothes in my wardrobe. She was silent for a little while._

"_You didn't say why you moved here from Forks. I don't want to be rude but it's some distance." She silently said. I stayed calm, praying not to cry in front of her._

"_Well, as Mrs. Lockwood said to you when we met, my Dad came here because he was asked to come. He told me that they called him because there were animal attacks here. We had animal attacks in Forks too." I said. As if they were animal attacks. It was just a coven with sadistic vampire. One of them got a bite from me too. I added in my head and without realizing it I started rubbing my scar. She must have seen an emotion on my face and she asked another question to lighten the mood. She did the exact opposite._

"_Did you leave a boyfriend behind?" She asked with forced cheerfulness. She was just trying to lighten the mood. If she only knew._

"_Um…actually no." I said. She must have detected some sadness on my voice._

"_It's ok. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said and touched my shoulder. I smiled at her. _

"_Thank you. I'll keep it in mind."  
"You know, our school is organizing a carnival. It's tonight. We can go there together." She said happily. I turned to her and raised one eyebrow, a smile on my face._

"_I'll do your makeup." She said grinning._

_**Now… (BPOV)**_

"Do we really have to go?" I whined at Elena, as I saw her start taking makeup products out of the bag she had brought with her from her house. This afternoon we had returned to my house, after the exhausting shopping we had together. She had helped me to organize all my clothes, new and old and also put in place all the boxes I had brought from Forks and all the things I bought. Boxes and clothes were all over my bedroom. Seriously, you wouldn't want to be in here.

Then, after she suggested we go to a carnival that Mystic Fall's High School organized, she run off to her house, obviously not waiting to hear what I had to say about it or if I wanted to go. _Like anyone ever hears me ._But because I happen to like Elena very much, I wanted to do her a favor and go with her. _And I was supposed to just read a book and relax this afternoon. Pff. Yeah right._ I thought.

And we are back to present time, where Elena is currently taking more products out of her bag. I really started to doubt I was going to look good with all this stuff on my face. I frowned.

"Are you sure I'm not going to look like a cake with all that stuff baked on my face?" I asked her, clearly with doubt evident in my voice. Elena stopped looking through the different products and turned to look at me. She suddenly let out a loud laugh and I jumped slightly on the chair I was sitting.

"You're really funny, Bella. I start to think that I'm not going to regret our friendship." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Me neither." I said.

"You know, I think we're much alike. Not physically…but…I think you get my point." She said and looked over at me for confirmation. I nodded, but I had other thoughts. I mean, except she had a vampire boyfriend and someone on her trail, wanting to kill her, we didn't have _that_ much in common. But she was a great girl and I liked her.

She gave me a pile of clothes and motioned for me to go change. I went to the bathroom and put the clothes on. She had given me a white-black stripped tank top, simple black skinny jeans and black ballerinas. It was all really nice. Once I got out of the bathroom, I was instructed to sit down, so that she would do my nail and makeup. I didn't want her to do my nails, but when she gave me _that_ pout, I just couldn't disagree. She painted my nails a shade of grey and for makeup she just put on eyeliner and mascara. She wanted more, but I got her not to. Thankfully. She actually wanted to put some blusher, but I just pointed the obvious. I had my own blush and I could be a tomato if my face wanted to.

Elena was dressed in a grey print top that had the American flag on it, black skinny jeans and her navy converse on. She had painted her nails too, a shade of dark red combined with purple. It was a really nice color. She had put on eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of nude-pink lip gloss.

After Elena and I were dressed up and ready to go, we went downstairs and I looked at my pockets for cash. I might need them tonight. You never know, I might want to play something. Or maybe eat popcorn. Mmm. We got out of my house, after I left a note for Charlie saying where I was going, I locked and we started walking. Charlie hadn't been much at home these past few days and he was also acting weird. He told me to careful when I go out at night, more that he told me before.

Yesterday, he also gave me to drink a cup of tea. Well, not exactly _gave _me. More like _forced _it down my throat. And it had an awful taste too. He had looked at me with a weird expression and asked me what I meant. I just shook my head and let it drop, because I had things to do. We weren't that far away for my house yet, when a male voice called Elena.

"Elena!" The voice called. I turned my head to look above my shoulder, just as Elena was doing the same.

"Hey, Jer! Why are you still here? I thought that you were going to be there before us." She said. She then looked at me and shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Silly me. Of course you don't know each other!" She said and laughed a bit.

"This is my brother Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Bella. You know she is new here. Her Dad came to Mystic Falls to help us with the animal attacks that had been reported lately." She said and gave him a pointed look. He waved at me awkwardly and I waved back.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He said.

"Same here." I said. He had this cute boyish look. He had dark brown spiked hair matching his brown eyes. He had a lean body with muscles, for his age. Elena motioned for him to come with us.

"Come with us, Jer. We were just going to the carnival. We will probably meet Bonnie there too." Elena said and we started walking to Mystic Fall's High School.

It was not that late, but the sun had set long ago. It wasn't even cold or chilly, so it was going to be great. It would be my first day at school tomorrow and I haven't even gone there to take a look. So, this was the first time I saw Mystic Fall's High School. I didn't even know why they were doing this carnival, but I wasn't going to ask.

Elena, Jeremy and I got at the school and went at the parking lot. We saw Bonnie waving at us and we walked to her. It all seemed really nice. The lights, people laughing and playing games. It seemed fun. What carnival didn't anyway?

"Hey Elena, Bella. Jeremy." She greeted us. Jeremy said quietly that he was going to look around a bit and he left.

"Hey! How come you're here earlier?" Elena asked her after they hugged each other.

"I had to come in earlier, because they needed help and I offered." She said and shrugged. Her face lit up then and she grinned at us. She motioned with her hands for us to follow behind her, as she started walking. She had a smile on her face as she started shaking her hands around, sawing and explaining to us, every single game they had set up. Elena and I laughed with Bonnies antics and continued following behind.

* * *

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

* * *

An hour must have passed since we came here, when Elena left us when Stefan showed up looking for her. He looked frantic as he took her by her hand and they started walking away without a word. I turned to Bonnie.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" I asked her. I knew Stefan wasn't rude. From the first day I met him, he was really polite. Now he didn't even get to say hello. Anyway. It must have been some kind of emergency. Bonnie shook her hand dismissively, but she had a certain look on her face.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. I'm going to see something and I will be back in a few minutes." She said and with that she too left. I stood there for a few minutes and then decide to take a look around. Half an hour later, after looking around a bit and trying my luck in a few games, I decided I wouldn't keep from my stomach what I had promised it. On the line for the popcorn was Jeremy. I had started worrying about Elena and Bonnie, so I went to ask him if he knew where she was.

"Hey, Jeremy!" I yelled at him to get his attention.

"Hey, Bella?" He asked with uncertainty about my name. I nodded.

"What's up?" He asked me.

"Well…I wanted to ask you, if you saw Elena somewhere? I was looking for her. She left a while ago, but she didn't come back." I said to him. Truth be told, I was getting worried more by any time that passed. There was, of course, the possibility that they couldn't find me. He thought for a moment.

"I think I saw her going to the parking lot." He said. I thanked him and started walking to where the parking lot was. Could Elena forget about me and go home alone? I don't think this is something she would do.

As I got closer to the parking lot, I could faintly hear voices. I recognized Damon's, Elena's and Caroline's voices. Maybe Stefan was there too.

"_She will die. It's only a matter of time." _I heard Damon say. Die? Who's going to die?

"_Yeah? Well, it's not going to be today."_ Stefan's voice said.

"_Oh yeah, it is."_ I heard Damon say. I still couldn't see them, but I could kind of hear their voices. There was a lot of noise coming from the people that were gathered at the games. I got closer and I could now see Elena, Damon and now Bonnie beside a truck. Stefan or Caroline weren't there. From what I could see, Damon was holding a shovel and then I heard hem clearer, say.

"_After all, we have a body to bury. Wanna do the honors? No?"_ He asked. A body? To bury a body? Oh God! What the hell was happening? I stayed a little far from where they were, so I could still hear them and see them. What were they talking about?

"_No. It can't be. This can't be…" _Bonnie said desperately. What can't be? I heard her continue. _"This is your fault. It's all your fault! Everything that happens is _your _fault!" _She said and looked intensely at Damon's back, as he had his back turned away from her. He suddenly fell to his knees, while he gripped both sides of his head like he was having a migraine. He had, now, completely fallen to the ground with his hand still griping at his head. I stood there frozen, looking at the scene before me.

I couldn't see him completely now, as he had fallen to the ground and the truck that was there was hiding half of him. I could see though the fluids that started running to the ground making a trail that was ending to Damon. I frowned. What was that? And then it happened. The trail that the fluids created was now a line of fire, which was leading to Damon. Damon was on fire, still gripping his head with his hands. Damon was on fire. Fire.

I faintly heard Elena in the background say:_ "Bonnie?! What are you doing? Stop it Bonnie!" _as my feet finally started moving.

"What are you doing to him? What is happening?" I yelled as I started running to where Bonnie, Elena and Damon were. Elena looked panicky at me. Bonnie was still looking with concentration at Damon. I run in front of her.

"Bonnie! Elena! What are you doing to him? Stop it!" I yelled. Bonnie took her eyes from Damon and looked at me, panic in her eyes too. She had trails of tears on her eyes. Once she had stopped looking at Damon, the fire went out. Bonnie looked at me.

"Why did you stop me? Why?" She yelled. I didn't answer her, but I looked hesitantly at Damon's direction, afraid of what I would see. He had been on fire. He is dead. But what I saw was not what I expected to see. I expected a body lifeless, with angry red marks from the fire. Or something worse. But definitely not this. Damon was still at the ground, but didn't have anything I guessed he would. For a person that had just been lit in fire, he surely looked fine, except he was moaning faintly in pain. This can't be true.

"What the hell is going on? Why aren't you dead?" I yelled to no one in particular. This can't be happening. What the hell is going on? _And here I thought I was going to have a relaxing afternoon, reading my favorite book. _

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! This was Chapter 4! I updated it on Saturday! Yeah! Ok, so I wanted to thank again those who review or favorite or follow this story! It's a great deal to me! Thank you very much! And I also wanted to say, that the next update is going to probably be next Friday or the weekend. Because I have school and I don't have enough time writing and watching TVD! Sorry! I promise thought that before the end of the upcoming week, Chapter 5 will be updated! Thank you again and don't forget to leave your review! Any question you have too!**

**See ya,**

**Kristi :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Complete**

**A/N: Hello! I am here with Chapter 5 **_**before **_**the weekend! I was planning to update it yesterday, because I had already written it, but it still needed some corrections. And yesterday I sat down and did it. So here it is! And also, I wanted to tell you that this chapter was 3.821 words without the authors note and the disclaimer etc. Yeah I love it too! This is my biggest chapter for now. See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Twilight; they belong to great author Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own TVD series; they are developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and are based on the book series by L. J. Smith.**

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you want to be._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you will live_

_as you have never lived before._

_-Erich Fromm_

_**Previously… (BPOV)**_

_I couldn't see him completely now, as he had fallen to the ground and the truck that was there was hiding half of him. I could see though the fluids that started running to the ground making a trail that was ending to Damon. I frowned. What was that? And then it happened. The trail that the fluids created was now a line of fire, which was leading to Damon. Damon was on fire, still gripping his head with his hands. Damon was on fire. Fire._

_I faintly heard Elena in the background say: "Bonnie?! What are you doing? Stop it Bonnie!" as my feet finally started moving._

"_What are you doing to him? What is happening?" I yelled as I started running to where Bonnie, Elena and Damon were. Elena looked panicky at me. Bonnie was still looking with concentration at Damon. I run in front of her._

"_Bonnie! Elena! What are you doing to him? Stop it!" I yelled. Bonnie took her eyes from Damon and looked at me, panic in her eyes too. She had trails of tears on her eyes. Once she had stopped looking at Damon, the fire went out. Bonnie looked at me._

"_Why did you stop me? Why?" She yelled. I didn't answer her, but I looked hesitantly at Damon's direction, afraid of what I would see. He had been on fire. He is dead. But what I saw was not what I expected to see. I expected a body lifeless, with angry red marks from the fire. Or something worse. But definitely not this. Damon was still at the ground, but didn't have anything I guessed he would. For a person that had just been lit in fire, he surely looked fine, except he was moaning faintly in pain. This can't be true._

"_What the hell is going on? Why aren't you dead?" I yelled to no one in particular. This can't be happening. What the hell is going on? And here I thought I was going to have a relaxing afternoon, reading my favorite book. _

_**Now… (BPOV)**_

Damon slowly started getting up from where he had fallen on the ground. He groaned in pain and stretched his hands behind his back like he was testing his muscles. All the time, I looked at the scene in front of me with confusion, amazement and relief. Relief? Why was I feeling relieved? _Maybe because were worried about him? The one who happens to be incredibly arrogant, cocky? And who is now standing in front of you after just been lit on fire? _

Stupid inner voice, always showing up at the right times. My head was staring to hurt. I had so many thoughts running in my mind right now. I think I will be sick. I tried to get the questions out of my mouth, but I just sat there opening and closing my mouth like a stupid fish. I finally got the words out, but I wouldn't blame them if they didn't catch it. I don't think I even understand myself.

"Why the hell aren't you dead? Or maybe someone could answer me how you are not dead. Or even hurt. You are just standing there stretching like you had a rough workout at the gum. How it that possible?" I stammered out hurriedly. Elena and Bonnie had frozen where they were standing; looking at me like I was a lion or something out of its cage, in need to be treated carefully.

Damon chuckled lightly and smirked. "Workout? You could see me workout anytime you wanted. It doesn't have to be at a gum." He said suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows, still with a smirk on his face. Really? That's what you have to say?

"Damon." Elena said, as if she was scolding a child.

"Elena." He said back mockingly with that damn smirk of his.

"Take this seriously Damon. For one time. What are we going to do?" She asked, her eyes pointing at me. Damon shrugged lazily.

"Everything's going to be fine. After I compel her, she won't remember a thing." He said and then he seemed to correct himself. "Well, she will remember that she came here and had tons of fun. It's not like she will know we're vampires." He said dismissively. I stood there frozen, all the blood rushing from my face at his last words. Vampire? How is _that _possible? _Yeah, because that is not dead after being on fire alive is possible? _Lately, I had started taking in consideration all the myths about supernatural beings. But another kind of vampires? You've got to be kidding me. I can't believe it. I am turning crazy. No! They're the crazy ones. Vampire! Ha! Like that could be. Where are the red eyes or the yellow eyes? Where is the pale and hard skin? Huh?

I was so absorbed to my own thoughts, that I didn't see Damon walking towards mw. Now he was standing right in front of me. I could catch his masculine and sweet aroma again. What a time to smell someone huh? Not the best timing Bella!

"Relax Elena. No harm done. I compel her; we go home and tomorrow is a new day." He said as he was in front of me, while looking behind my shoulder at Elena. He then focused his gaze on me, looking at my eyes intently. He put each of his hands lightly on each side of my face keeping me in my place. I felt tingles on my skin, where he was touching me. I saw something pass to his eyes, like a thought crossed his mind or an emotion, but it passed away quickly. He held my gaze as I held his.

_"You will not remember what happened here. You will just remember you went to the school carnival, had a lot of fun with your new friends and then you went home with Elena." _He said in a monotone and commanding voice and I watched in confusion and awe, as his pupils dilated and then went to normal. Are you kidding me? What is this?

«Are you kidding me? What's this? Is it some kind of voodoo of your kind of vampires?" I said sarcastically, voicing my thoughts. I looked at Damon, Elena and Bonnie as they were looking at me in confusion. Damon looked confused at first, but then his expression turned to angry. He started looking and searching with his hands at my hands, neck, everywhere.

"Where is it Elena? Where did you put the vervain?" He asked angrily as he continued searching me. Elena shook her head at first as if to clear her mind and then answered.

"No. I was planning to give her some in a bracelet, but I didn't have the chance to." She said stammering. Vervain? What is this again? Some kind of poison?

"Then? Did you give her to drink it?" He asked and he stopped searching me. Instead he started sniffing me. This look passed again from his eyes, but left as quickly as before. Why the hell was he sniffing me?

"I don't think so." Elena said sounding surer of her answer this time, but still confused.

"I don't think she has any in her system." He said. "Why the hell can't you be compelled?" He asked angrily looking at me. I didn't answer as it seemed that he wasn't really asking to get an answer. And _compel_? Now what's that? Vampire? Vervain? Compel? Who are these people?

"We can't stay here. We should better go to the Boarding House. E can see what to do there. We have to tell Stefan too." Elena said calmly.

"Say to him what exactly, Elena?" '_Hey Stef. This girl just happens to know what we are and the best part; she can't be compelled!' _Yeah, that will definitely work." He said sarcastically.

"I'm right here you know. And I can still hear what you're saying." I said to them. Damon was ready to answer, but Elena held a hand up.

"Save it, Damon. You and your big mouth. Let's just go to the Boarding House." She said and then added. "Did any of you two got here by car?" She asked. Damon gave her a incredulous look, like pointing something obvious. Bonnie held her hand up.

"I got here with my car." She said and started walking. We followed behind her.

"You have a lot to explain, sweets. You'd better come out clean." Damon said as he reached to my side and flashed me a smirk. Yeah, I'm the only one that has to explain. Speak for yourselves.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

At the drive to the unknown Boarding House, as no one bothered to explain to me what it was, Elena sat at the front, Bonnie was driving the car and Damon was sitting right beside me. There was a tension in the air, there in the car; it was almost as if you could touch it. Everyone was at their thoughts, including me. How could it possibly be? Could another…kind…or whatever of vampire exist? Why do I always fall in front of the supernatural? And here I thought I wouldn't have any of it again. But they couldn't be vampires. They are not pale. And last time I checked they were not hard as rock either. Most importantly they don't have red or honey yellow eyes. Damon had blue, Caroline had green-blue, Elena had brown and Bonnie had green eyes as was Stefan. Hey surely weren't pale, as I said, but now that I thought about it, Damon and maybe Stefan had a strange paleness on their skin and their cheeks were rosy like blood was pulsing underneath but it kind of seemed fake. And they always were mysterious and they were really beautiful too. If I remember well, the first time I saw them, I compared them to the Cullens. They all seemed really beautiful as were the Cullens. They we inhumanly beautiful. Is there any chance they were inhuman too? And Stefan, specifically, seemed a bit older that what his looking. Almost like Edward was. He had the body of a 17 year old, but his mind was at least 100 years old. It can't be. _Oh God! _I have a major headache right now and I have to deal with school too tomorrow. I groaned audibly.

"Are you ok back there, Bella?" Elena asked from the front seat. Damon was looking in thought out of the window.

"Yeah, of course." I said quietly. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even see that we were getting closer to a big house and coming to a stop. It seems old and also looked classic. I liked it. Bonnie parked the car outside the house and we all got outside. Damon was behind me, but kept a distance between us. I wondered why that was. I frowned.

"Whose is this house?" I asked curiously. We got to the front door and Damon opened the door for us before he spoke.

"It's mine and my brother's. I know, it's cool." He said smirking. Wow. How could they afford this house? They were 17-18 and 21. Damon was the only adult, as I never saw parents and Elena never mentioned anything, but still, I haven't seen him working. Like, ever.

"How can you even afford this house?" I asked, the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"You'll understand in a minute. If you have to." He said cryptically. Yeah, like that's an answer.

"Want something to drink? Maybe coffee?" Damon asked and then added. "Maybe some bourbon. You're going to need it." He said. I shook my head. I think it was best if I had a clear mind. And except that, I've never drank alcohol before, not even a beer. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"What are you doing here? Bella?" I heard Stefan aske before I saw him walking down the stairs. Damon went next to Stefan and bent down a bit, closer to his ear and whispered something at him. Stefan then had a panicked look on his face. He started to ask Damon something, but Damon stopped him.

"We are going to explain now Stefan." He said and patted him in the back. He and Stefan then moved to the centre of the living room and Damon sat at the armchair next to the fireplace, while Stefan and Elena sat together in the couch. Bonnie started to go.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. She turned to look at me and smiled faintly.

"I will go home. They will explain to you everything." She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked her and she nodded. After that she quietly left. I chose to sit on the armchair that was across Damon's. Everything had their own classic beauty. It had the sofa and the armchairs in front of the fireplace, which was at the centre of the big living room. There were tall and heavy looking libraries too, that reached the ceiling of the room. Most things, if not all, in this house looked old, but vintage.

Just then I remembered Charlie. What am I going to say to him? He was expecting me to be home before ten o'clock and now it was close to half past nine. I quickly got up and started pacing in the living room, not knowing where to go. Damn it! I didn't have a phone with me. I turned to the other's that were now looking at me l like I was crazy and would explode by any minute. Did I say _damn it _out loud?

"What is it Bella?" Elena asked from where she was sitting. She actually looked concerned about me. Stefan's look I couldn't identify, but I could see the look of amusement on Damon's eyes. How could he feel amused right now? We had a crisis going on here! Ok, it wasn't a crisis. But Charlie would go crazy if I wasn't home on time.

"I need a phone. Charlie." I said at no one in particular. Elena nodded her head in in comprehension and agreement and got up from the couch to give me her cell phone.

"Thank you." I said to her. I opened the phone and dialled the number of my house. I was so overwhelmed that I dialled the number of the house in Forks. I corrected it. I knew Charlie would be there, except there was an emergency in his work. I waited a minute and then Dad picked up.

"Hello?" He asked from the end of the line.

"Dad, it's me. Bella." I said as calmly as I could. There was no need to worry him now.

"Hey, kiddo! Where are you? I thought you'd be here by now." He said and he sounded worried.

"Um…I'm ok Dad. I might come a little bit later home. I'm at Stefan's home right now. Don't worry." I said. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Elena coming towards me, just as he took the phone out of my hand and put it on her ear.

"Mr Swan? Hi. This is Elena." She said on the phone. She then nodded at whatever Charlie said to her.

"Yes. Well, actually I wanted to tell you that Bella is coming to my house tonight. Yes, I thought it would be great if we went together tomorrow at school. After all, it's her first day." She said and then smiled. That means I'm staying at Elena's later. Great.

"Thank you Mr Swan. Ok. Charlie. Good night." She laughed a bit and then closed the phone. Ohh, it seemed like Dad didn't only agree, but told her to call him Charlie too. Seems like he likes her. After she ended the call, she put her cell phone on her jeans pocket. She went to sit with Stefan without saying anything else and I stood there, awkwardly picking at the hem of my tank top.

"Well, Isabella. I believe you have a story to tell. So, do tell. We're all ears." Damon said smirking. God! Couldn't he stop doing this? _Ooh, but you love it! Admit it! _

"I don't think I am the only one. I might have some questions of my own. Like the fact that you are _vampires_." I said sarcastically and placed imaginary quotation marks with my hands at the word 'vampire'.

I went and sat at the armchair across the one Damon was sitting with a glass of something in his hands. Definitely alcohol.

"We'll answer your questions Bella, if you could explain us how you happen to have a bite from a Cold One and you're still alive." Stefan said. I turned my attention to him and then looked down at my hands in thought. Could I tell them about the Cullens? It wasn't like he didn't know they existed and I didn't owe the Cullens either. I really trusted Elena and with her, everyone else she trusted too. Finally, I would have someone to speak to and understand me. After all this time, I could get it out of my chest. I nodded to myself and started telling my story in a monotone voice.

"A few months ago, I moved from Phoenix to Forks, to live with my Dad. Mom had just remarried, with my stepfather Phil and I thought it would be best if I left to live with Dad and leave enjoy their wedding for a while. But this wasn't the only reason. Phil was a minor in baseball and he travelled a lot. Renee always liked travels; she was an out-going person, unlike me. You could say I'm the opposite, in some things, of her. She does things that pop into her mind without thinking the consequences. Anyway, I saw that my Mom really wanted to go with Phil, so I said that I would be moving to Forks for a while. Even if I hated the town. It rains all the time and I think it actually had one or two days with sun, at least while I was there. Long story short, I met Edward, fell in love, I then discovered they were vampires, but I didn't care because I loved him. And then I was hunted down by a sadistic, tracker vampire. He bit me, but Edward got there in time and sucked the venom out. And here I am. Still living my pathetic human life." I said quietly the last part all the while staring at the fireplace and continued.

"At my 18th birthday, I had a paper cut and Jasper, the newer member of the family and Edwards's sibling, attacked me. Then they all left." I finished.

"What do you mean by siblings exactly?" Stefan asked quietly.

"They weren't exactly brothers and sisters. Carlisle, the older one, had turned his mate Esme and then turned Edward, Rosalie and Emmet, her mate. Alice and her mate Jasper came separately. Or more like Alice found him and the two of them came into the family. They all share a bond of trust. They were together as a family for many years." I explained. Stefan nodded silently. Damon was looking thoughtfully at the glass he had in his hands and Elena looked utterly terrified.

"Did you say he _bit _you? Oh my God! And, why did you say venom?" She asked curiously. I looked at Stefan as I understood he knew and let him explain.

"Their kind in not like ours, Elena. They have venom and when they bite someone, they either die or turn like one of them. They have red eyes and they are really pale. Their skin is hard like stone. They're not like us." He explained, Elena shivered and Stefan held her closer to his body.

"They sound terrifying." She said and I nodded, an image of James came to my mind.

"They are. But, Stefan, I wanted to correct you at something. Not all of them have red eyes. The Cullens had golden eyes. And it was because they were feeding from animals. You could say, they were like vegetarians, living only by tofu." I explained. Stefan and Elena nodded.

Damon threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. I turned my attention to him. He shook his head, now laughing quietly, trying to stifle his laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked him. He turned to Stefan.

"It seemed like you now have a hunting buddy, Stef." Stefan just shook his head at his brother. Damon stood up and went at the bar that was in the living room and took another glass of what he had been drinking. He then turned to Stefan with a humorous smirk on his face.

"You know Stef. You should be worried. Have you ever thought that all the animals will hunt you down for what you've done to their families? I mean…surely they _talk_." He said.

I laughed at that and even Stefan laughed at what Damon said. And then I understood what he was talking about. They were talking about feeding. Like they were vampires. I tried to calm down.

"I think, now that I told you my story, you own me an explanation about what you said. Vampires? Compel? Vervain? What is this?" I asked. Stefan, as it seemed, was the one doing all the talking, while Damon was observing and commenting in his own way.

"Well, I think it would be better, if I started from the beginning. Damon and I are real brothers and we were born, let's just say in the 1800's, here in Mystic Falls. We grew up together and we were best friends" Damon rolled his eyes at that and Stefan shot him a look before he continued "until a woman came to Mystic Falls in 1864 and everything went upside down. Her name was Katherine Pierce and she was a vampire, our kind of vampires. We both loved her, but we didn't know what Katherine was planning. She wanted to turn us, so that we would all live eternity together. The first part of her plan was accomplished. At the time, vampires were hunted down, so she compelled us to keep it a secret. I was or thought I was in love with her then and didn't believe that all vampires were evil. So I…hinted to my father that there might have been some goodness to vampires. My father was in the Founding Families, which still exist today. The tradition is passed through generations. Anyway, what I said made him suspicious, and he was right, that I was in contact with a vampire and he put vervain in my drink. Some other things happened, but the point is that we are now vampires." Stefan ended and the room fell on heavy silence.

"You should have kept out the part about our age, brother. Now she will think I'm ancient." Damon said trying to lighten the mood. I laughed quietly.

"You can decide what you want to do Bella. We don't want to drag you into this. You can think about it." Elena said. I nodded. I was going to think about it all night. And then I remembered something I wanted to ask them.

"Um…can I ask you something?" I asked. Stefan shrugged and motioned for me to continue.

"What is this…vervain? Or the compulsion? How does it work?" I asked.

"Well, you could say they connect in some way. Compulsion is like you're saying…mind control. And vervain is what prevents compulsion from happening. You could either have some on you, like Elena has some in her necklace" Elena showed me her necklace "or you could drink it. Also, it is poisonous to vampires, so if you have it in your system they wouldn't be able to either compel you or feed on you." He explained. That explains why Damon was searching and sniffing me before. I nodded and focused on Elena.

"You said something about a bracelet before. That's why you wanted me to have it?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I don't really trust vampires even if I'm dating one" she turned to Stefan and mouthed 'sorry' and then pecked him on the lips and continued. "I wanted to protect you." She said. I nodded and smiled at her. She got up from where she sat with Stefan and kissed him again lightly on the lips.

"We'd better go. We have school tomorrow. And for your benefit, I'm saying it now. I'm dressing you up tomorrow. I want you to make a good first impression." She said grinning.

"Yeah, the clumsy girl. I'm going to make a hell of impression." I murmured and I heard Damon laugh behind me. I forgot. Of course they have super hearing. I shook my head. We said our goodbyes and we headed to Elena's house.

**A/N: Yes! That's it! That was Chapter 5 for you guys! I don't have a set for this chapter on Polyvore, because it continues from chapter 4 so the clothes there are for this too. But I'll have a new set for chapter 6, because it will be a new day and Bella's first day at school! Leave your review please! And thanks for all the reviews I got and the alerts!**

**Love you all,**

**Kristi :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Complete**

**A/N: Hello! I hope you are doing ok! I am doing really great and I am happier now, because I update another chapter. This chapter was a little bigger than the last one with 4.170 words without the poem or the disclaimer and stuff. I have to say, this is not my favorite chapter. I kept writing it again and again because I didn't like how it was. This was the final. From this chapter I very much like the Bella/Damon moments! Leave your reviews to tell me your opinion, even if it is something between the lines 'You suck!' (Please don't! Even in the thought of it my heart breaks) Thanks for your reviews and your alerts! See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Twilight; they belong to great author Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own TVD series; they are developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and are based on the book series by L. J. Smith.**

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you want to be._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you will live_

_as you have never lived before._

_-Erich Fromm_

_**Previously… (BPOV)**_

"_You can decide what you want to do Bella. We don't want to drag you into this. You can think about it." Elena said. I nodded. I was going to think about it all night. And then I remembered something I wanted to ask them._

"_Um…can I ask you something?" I asked. Stefan shrugged and motioned for me to continue._

"_What is this…vervain? Or the compulsion? How does it work?" I asked. _

"_Well, you could say they connect in some way. Compulsion is like you're saying…mind control. And vervain is what prevents compulsion from happening. You could either have some on you, like Elena has some in her necklace" Elena showed me her necklace "or you could drink it. Also, it is poisonous to vampires, so if you have it in your system they wouldn't be able to either compel you or feed on you." He explained. That explains why Damon was searching and sniffing me before. I nodded and focused on Elena._

"_You said something about a bracelet before. That's why you wanted me to have it?" I asked her and she nodded._

"_I don't really trust vampires even if I'm dating one" she turned to Stefan and mouthed 'sorry' and then pecked him on the lips and continued. "I wanted to protect you." She said. I nodded and smiled at her. She got up from where she sat with Stefan and kissed him again lightly on the lips._

"_We'd better go. We have school tomorrow. And for your benefit, I'm saying it now. I'm dressing you up tomorrow. I want you to make a good first impression." She said grinning._

"_Yeah, the clumsy girl. I'm going to make a hell of impression." I murmured and I heard Damon laugh behind me. I forgot. Of course they have super hearing. I shook my head. We said our goodbyes and we headed to Elena's house._

_**Now… (BPOV)**_

Someone kept nudging me on the shoulder and calling my name, for the last five minutes. It was getting on my nerves, and I was so annoyed, I was ready to get up and punch in the face whoever was doing it. That would probably end up with a broken hand of mine, because let's face it. I have a terrible right hook. Why not try though? Do you like to be woken up like this? Don't answer it. Ok, I admit it. I was being a…bitch today. But, give me some credit. Just yesterday, I learned that other kind of vampires existed and I'm now again involved in the supernatural world. What else can a girl handle?

I had now fully woken up and my mind started working. I recognized the voice that was calling my name. It was Elena's.

"Ok, ok. I am getting up." I said into my pillow, my voice muffled. I didn't exactly mean it. I could use another five minutes. Elena probably didn't understand what I was saying.

"I don't care what you have to say and I probably wouldn't even understand it. My point is… get up now or I will let you choose what you will wear today." She said. I flew out of the bed and was standing in front of her in a minute. I stared at her doubtfully. She had her hands crossed in front of her chest and a sly smile on her face.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Of course not. Didn't I say to you last night that I would dress you up?" She asked, still with that 'I know it all' smile. My brows furrowed in confusion, but then it sank in. _You little liar!_

"You lied!" I accused her, but she still smiled.

"I know, but that got you out of bed, didn't it?" She said grinning. "Now go wash your face. I will leave clothes out here. We have to go." She said, turned away and closed the door behind her, leaving me there.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

I got out of the bathroom after I washed my face a bit and brushed my teeth with a toothbrush Elena had given me to use. I couldn't actually take a shower, since I didn't have any underwear to change into, but the cold water in my face was what actually woke me up. I saw a pile of clothes on the end of Elena's bed and took them in my hands to take a look at them. It was again a white-black stripped t-shirt. Maybe Elena really liked those. And then it was the electric blue skinny jeans I had bought on the shopping trip we went last time. _How did she even get those?_ Did she break into my house? I think it would be better if I didn't know. I put them on and then my black converse too. I brushed my hair a little bit, to put them at place. I went downstairs and followed the voices to, probably, the kitchen. I had yet to meet Elena's parents. It was a little bit weird not to mention them, but it wasn't my place, so I didn't say anything. I slowly entered the kitchen and the people in the room turned to look at me. There was Elena and Jeremy and there was a woman too, with medium height blond hair and hazel eyes. She seemed to be 5' 6'' tall and had a slim and athletic body. When they saw me, they each gave me a smile and there was a choir of 'Good Morning Bella's. I smiled back at each one of them. Elena spoke.

"I don't think I've introduced you to my aunt, Bella. Jenna this is Bella, moved here recently and Bella, this is Jenna my aunt." Elena made the introductions. I smiled at Jenna and gave her my hand. We shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." She said and smiled back. She seemed really loving and kind.

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"We better leave now or else we are going to be late. And we don't want that. I want Bella to make a good first impression." Elena said and took her book bag. I already had mine.

"Yes, of course." Jenna said and turned to Elena and Jeremy.

"Do you have money for lunch?" She asked them and they both nodded in unison.

"Do you Bella?" She asked me turning to me.

"Yes, I do. But thanks for the offer." I said and gave her a smile. I still had that money from the carnival. I didn't even buy popcorn. Damn!

"Ok then. Let's go. Come on Jer." Elena said to Jeremy and we got out with Elena's car, heading to school.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

We had now parked in school's parking lot and Elena, Jeremy and I got out of the car.

"I am going to go now Elena. You're free to give Bella a tour. Have a nice first day Bella." He said with a small smile and after he waved at us, he turned and went to the inside of the building. I looked around and the memories from last night's events flooded my mind. Now everything made sense, now that I knew the truth. They trusted me their 'secret', as I trusted them my 'secret'. Elena took me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Bella. We have to go get your schedule or else we'll be late. Come." She said and motioned to me. I followed behind her.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

After Mrs. Clarke the school's secretary had given me the schedule, along with the chees y smile and the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls High School-Have a nice day' lines that I'm sure she used to everyone else, I headed to my first class. It seemed that History was where everyone I knew was. Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie where there. And as Elena had informed me, our History teacher, Mr. Saltzman, or Ric as Elena called him, was Jenna's boyfriend. That explains the nickname. Elena was familiar with him because he was essentially living in Elena's house. He was coming to Elena's to see Jenna, so often, you could say he lived there.

Elena had told me to meet her and everyone else for lunch, so after class finished and I placed my books in my locker, I went to lunch room. I didn't take much time to find where they were sitting. Everyone in the table smiled at me reassuringly. Probably everyone in the lunch room, that hadn't already met me, was looking at me as I made my way to the lunch lady. Of course, I was praying inside me not to trip anywhere, because not only I would probably hurt myself, but I would also hurt my ego by having all this stuff they call food, on my top of me. Thankfully, I reached the table without any incident and everyone at the table instantly looked up and gave warm smiles.

"You really looked concentrated there, Bella. What were you thinking so hard about?" Elena asked me and grinned. I shook my head at myself.

"I was just trying not to trip over anything. It would have ended really badly." I said and everyone laughed.

"You know, I've been in your place, so I can understand." Stefan said and I looked at him in mock confusion.

"You mean that _you_" I gave him a pointed look "with great balance and coordination, were tripping?" I asked him and he laughed.

"No, I mean that when I came back here, I was the new guy." He explained still smiling. I nodded.

"Good to know." I said sat down to eat. It was a few minutes before the bell rang, Elena spoke. Everyone else at the table was laughing about something.

"Bella, would you like to come for dinner at my house this afternoon? It would probably only be Jenna, me, you and Damon and Stefan. It's going to be fun." She said smiling.

"Sure. What time do you want me to come by?" I asked her.

"I guess around six is good. Unless you want more time to do your homework." She said. I shook my head.

"No, six sounds good. I'll be there." I said. After that, the bell rang and I got up. The rest of school was a blur. I was looking forward to going home. First day back at school was really tiring.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

When I got back from school, I didn't expect to see Charlie home. Since we came here in Mystic Falls, he was most times at work. I found him in the kitchen, taking out of the cupboard, a little box that seemed to have some kind of herb inside. He hadn't noticed me there, so because I was curious, I sat there hidden. I wasn't only curious about that herb or whatever it was. I was more curious about Charlie. Since he started working here, he was reacting weird. If I was going out at night, even if it was across the street at Elena's, he was saying to me to, and I quote, 'Be careful. Don't talk to strangers. If you see something _weird _happening, call me or the police and leave immediately.' I mean…come on! I knew those things, because I had grown up with a cop as a dad. It was the way he said those things. Like he knew something else…could it be…No. How would he know about this? He would know about the Cullens too.

It seemed like he was making tea. I frowned. That is weirs too. Charlie has never drunk tea and would never drink either, even if he was sick. And it wasn't the first time he had made tea. It was probably two days ago or yesterday. The tea he had made had this weird and awful taste. I didn't drink it. Even if Charlie tried to shove it down my throat.

I walked into the kitchen and Charlie looked up. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How was your first day kiddo?" He asked me.

"It was ok, but it was very tiring." I admitted and shrugged.

"I made you some tea." He said with that weird expression again and pointed at the two cups of tea that were in front of him. Probably one for him two. But I remembered the awful taste of this particular tea and shook my head at the offer. He went to say something, but I cut him off by asking the question I should have asked when he had first made me drink this thing.

"What is it made of? Is it a herb or something?" I asked him. He sounded hesitant at first, but then finally answered.

"It is a herb known as vervain. They make it here. They…told me it was good, so…I took some. You should too." He insisted. While he was speaking I had opened the fridge to take some ingredients out to make dinner for Charlie and also some orange juice. When the word 'vervain' left his mouth, I almost spit out the juice I had drank. I started coughing and he hit my back lightly.

"Are you ok Bells?" He asked with worry. I nodded but the truth was that I wasn't ok at all. Was there a possibility he knew? That could definitely explain the weird expressions, the vervain he had insisted I drink twice by now. I had to say this to Elena and Stefan. Definitely. After I assured Charlie that I was fine, I proceeded with making dinner for Charlie, as I was going to Elena's for dinner later. I had yet to tell Charlie, but I would. I had one and a half hour to do my homework and get ready, after I tell Charlie. I took a beer out of the fridge and walked to the living room. I placed the beer on the coffee table in front of Charlie and he looked up at me, taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Thanks, Bells." He said and took a big gulp from the beer. I shrugged.

"I wanted to tell you that I was invited to go for dinner at Elena's. Do you have a problem?" I asked him hesitantly. I didn't like leaving him alone all the time, but I knew he preferred staying inside with his beer in hand, watching some game on TV.

"No, it's ok. Who else is going to be there?" He asked. I chucked in my head. Charlie was now getting on his 'cop mode'.

"It's probably going to be only Elena, me, Stefan and his brother Damon." Elena had later told me that Jenna wouldn't be there. She was going out with Mr. Saltzman.

"Oh, ok. Have a good time, kiddo." He said. I nodded and continued. "I have made you some sandwiches for dinner, if you want. They are at the top drawer in the fridge. Ok?" I asked him and he nodded. "I'm going to do my homework and take a shower." I said and again he nodded. I went up the stairs and took my books and notebooks out. After about 45 minutes later, I was done with my homework and after tiding up my room a bit, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After about fifteen minutes and a really relaxing shower that was much needed after all this tension I had this past few days, I got out and quickly dried off my hair and brushed them, brown waves falling down my back. I took out a simple black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit and a pair of light blue jeans. I put on my white converse shoes. I put some makeup on too, for Elena's sake. I used the lipstick that she had given me when I came here and some black mascara.

I was ready now and it was getting close to six o'clock. I got down the stairs and called out to Charlie.

"Dad? I'm going to Elena's now, ok? I won't be late." I said to the living room, where I knew Charlie was.

"_Ok. Be careful. And say hi to Elena from me." _He called out to me.

"Ok. Bye, Dad." I said and walked out of the front door. I walked across the street to Elena's house and before I could even ring the bell, the door flew open, to reveal a smirking Damon, with his blue piercing eyes.

"Hello, Bella." He said flirtatiously, my name rolling off his tongue in a way that made me shudder. I gave him a small smile before looking down.

"Where you waiting behind the door?" I asked him.

"No, sweetheart. But, I heard you walking down the street." He said, lightly tapping his ear. Oh yes! Of course he had super hearing. I nodded. Damon opened the door a little more and motioned for me to go inside.

"Come in. We have a special dinner tonight." He said and after I got in, closed the door behind me.

"Special?" I questioned him. He nodded, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Yes, it is. And that is because Stefan and I are cooking our special recipe for this dinner. You are definitely going to love the sauce." He said. I walked into the kitchen, where I found Stefan in front of a casserole stirring something that was boiling, slowly. Elena was taking out forks and water glassed out. Elena and Stefan looked up when they heard us coming in and they both smiled at me.

"Hey, Bella." They both said together and then chuckled

"Hey." I greeted them both. "I heard that you are cooking tonight Stefan." I said with a smile and turned to him. I saw Elena nod. Damon spoke from behind me.

"He is just boiling the pasta. I have the most important task to do. The sauce." He said and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"What is this special sauce anyway?" I asked him with interest, because I always loved a new recipe. He came a little closer, his sweet breath on my face. "It's a secret." He breathed lowly. He was looking intensely in my eyes, as I was looking back at his. He pulled back and smirked again, probably because of my expression, which must have been the stupidest ever. Someone cleared their throat and I turned to the sound. Elena was looking me weirdly. I shook my head as if to clear it.

"Will you help me take to the table some things?" She asked me and I nodded. "Sure." I said. We went to the dining room and we placed everything that was needed on the table.

"How are you?" Elena asked. I shrugged. "I'm ok, I guess." I said and she smiled at me.

"Would you like me to make a salad?" I asked her. She dismissively shook one hand in the air.

"Nah. It's ok, I'll do it." She said. "Please let me. It's the least I could do." I offered. She nodded after a while. I smiled at her and made my way to the kitchen, just as Stefan walked out. When I entered the kitchen, I was hit with a delicious smell and my mouth immediately watered. I walked next to Damon and looked at what he was stirring. He turned to me and smiled. For the first time, I saw him smiling genuinely at me, instead of smirking like he always did. I smiled a small smile back.

"What are you doing? It smells great." I said and he smirked. Too bad. I liked his smile. Good things don't last, right? His smile showed a different Damon, one who cared maybe.

"It's a secret. Remember?" How could I forget it? He probably knew that, guessing from the growing smirk. He took a bit of sauce in the wooden spoon he used to stir the sauce with and motioned it to me.

"Want a try?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said and carefully bend a little to taste it in my mouth. "Careful. It burns." He murmured. My mind told me not to look up, because I knew it wasn't good. I didn't want to get hurt again. It was too soon. But the stubborn person I am, I looked up. I looked up at him, as I tried it. I licked my lips unconsciously as we were still looking into each other's eyes. I saw him looking at my lips and licking his, probably he didn't know he even did it. I took my gaze away and cleared my throat. I could feel the blush forming to my face, reaching the base of my throat.

"It's really nice." I said lowly. "I know." He said his voice a little hoarse. He cleared his throat, when he too heard the hoarseness in his voice. I looked down, focusing to the sauce.

"It is a family recipe. The chef we had, showed me how to make it. I think he did it better." He said. I nodded. "I will do the salad." I said. God! What did I do? What is he doing to me? After a few minutes, we were all seated to the dining table with the delicious looking pasta. I went to eat some, but something occurred to me and I let the fork down. Elena looked up.

"What? You don't like it?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No, it's great. It's just something I wanted to ask." I said. Stefan nodded.

"How can you eat?" I asked Stefan and Damon.

"Yes, of course. Why?" Stefan asked.

"Well, the Cullens couldn't eat. They could only drink blood; either it was animals or…humans." I said. "What other differences are there?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, as you see, we can eat or drink, as long as we have blood in our body. Alcohol helps with the hunger." At that I looked at Damon. I've seen him drink _a lot _since I came here. "Vervain is poisonous to us and it makes us weak. A stake to the heart will kill us. We burn in the sun, although we have those daylight rings" He saw me his. It looked really old and had a capital _S _on it. "That was spelled by a witch to protect us from the sun." He said and went to continue, but I held a hand up to stop him.

"Wait a minute. You said 'spelled by a witch'?" I asked the doubt in my voice. He nodded slowly. "Yes, witches also exist." He said. "Bonnie is one." Elena spoke.

"Bonnie? Oh my God! Now you are going to say that _werewolves _exist too." I said sarcastically. They stared at each other. "Wait! Do werewolves exist too?" I asked.

"We are not sure, but we have suspicions that werewolves are here in Mystic Falls. We're still looking into it." Stefan said. I nodded slowly, my mind working overtime trying to take it all in. I motion for him to continue.

"We have to be invited in too." He simply says. My brows furrowed. "Really?" I asked. "Is it actually true?" I said and laughed. "You sound a lot like the vampires you read about in the myths." I said and he nodded. Damon groaned audibly and I turn to look at him.

"Why did you have to tell her about the 'inviting in' Stef? Now she won't let me in. Damn!" He said with a scowl. He looked so annoyed. Stefan laughed a little, but then gave Damon a serious look. "You better not." Stefan warned him.

"Don't worry Stefan I wouldn't let him in anyways." I said and grinned as Damon scowled even more. We finished eating and I offered to wash the dishes, but of course Elena refused. Stefan stayed behind to help Elena with cleaning the dishes and also wanted a little alone time with her. He said to Damon to go with me home, to make sure I was home in all pieces, although I refused sternly by saying exactly '_But I live just across the street.' _I didn't get mym way, and now Damon and I were walking across the street to my house. I went to open the door and walk in, but Damon spoke behind me.

"Won't you let me in? To make sure you are ok?" He asked and smirked. No, buddy. I'm not letting you in, now that I know you can't go in by yourself.

"I think I'm going to be safe now." I said a little sarcastically. I went to walk in, but he caught me firmly from my elbow, to stop me. Would he ever let me in? I went to say to him to let me go inside, but when I looked up at his face I stopped. He had a serious expression now, as he was gazing into my eyes. His eyes travelled to my face and ended on my lips. My breath caught in my throat at his expression. He bent down ever so slowly, his lips came near mine, so close I could feel warmth radiating from his body. My heart beat wildly in my chest; I thought it was going to jump out. I knew he could hear it clearly, but didn't say anything. His lips moved slowly, ghosting over my skin, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. His lips moved closer to my ear, his hot breath was blowing at my ear, making me shudder.

"You are not a pathetic little human, Bella." He murmured making me shudder again, but I was now a little confused. "Um…wh-what do you...m-mean?" I managed to get it out stammering. His face that was closer to my ear, moved a little and he found my eyes, looking right into mine.

"When you said yesterday your story. You are not pathetic Bella. Not even close. You are special." He murmured. I closed my eyes, his breath washing over my face. I took a deep breath; I hadn't realized I was holding it.

"Have a good night Bella." He murmured, before tentatively brushing his lips lightly on my cheek, leaving a light kiss there. There was a light breeze and he was gone, the only evident he was there, the sweet and masculine smell of him left hanging in the air. I placed my hand on my cheek, where he had kissed me. Was there a fire? Why did I feel like I was burning? I placed both my hand on my face feeling the heat on my skin. I ran inside, hearing the light snores of Charlie in the background and walking upstairs to my bathroom. I stared at my reflexion in the mirror, seeing my flashed cheeks. No there was not a fire. Not a visible one anyways. It was on my skin and under it. Everywhere. What had just happened?

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! If not, please be honest. I have to know your opinion. For this chapter I have two set to my Polyvore account! If you want to take a look, go there! The link of my account is on my profile! Leave your review!**

**Love ya!,**

**Kristi :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Complete**

**A/N: Surprise! I know! I am here earlier! Isn't that great?! I wanted to just tell you to not forget to read my second A/N at the end of the chapter because I have something VERY IMPORTANT to ask you! And to answer to a question of a Guest: I am not sure yet if Edward and the rest of the Cullens will come. I am taking this journey with you, so we'll see in the future, won't we? See you below and enjoy the early Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

Words without the extra stuff: 5.038(Isn't that crazy? I know, I love it too!)

Words final count: 5.874

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Twilight; they belong to great author Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own TVD series; they are developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and are based on the book series by L. J. Smith.**

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you want to be._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you will live_

_as you have never lived before._

_-Erich Fromm_

_**Previously… (BPOV)**_

"_I think I'm going to be safe now." I said a little sarcastically. I went to walk in, but he caught me firmly from my elbow, to stop me. Would he ever let me in? I went to say to him to let me go inside, but when I looked up at his face I stopped. He had a serious expression now, as he was gazing into my eyes. His eyes travelled to my face and ended on my lips. My breath caught in my throat at his expression. He bent down ever so slowly, his lips came near mine, so close I could feel warmth radiating from his body. My heart beat wildly in my chest; I thought it was going to jump out. I knew he could hear it clearly, but didn't say anything. His lips moved slowly, ghosting over my skin, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. His lips moved closer to my ear, his hot breath was blowing at my ear, making me shudder._

"_You are not a pathetic little human, Bella." He murmured making me shudder again, but I was now a little confused. "Um…wh-what do you...m-mean?" I managed to get it out stammering. His face that was closer to my ear, moved a little and he found my eyes, looking right into mine._

"_When you said yesterday your story. You are not pathetic Bella. Not even close. You are special." He murmured. I closed my eyes, his breath washing over my face. I took a deep breath; I hadn't realized I was holding it._

"_Have a good night Bella." He murmured, before tentatively brushing his lips lightly on my cheek, leaving a light kiss there. There was a light breeze and he was gone, the only evident he was there, the sweet and masculine smell of him left hanging in the air. I placed my hand on my cheek, where he had kissed me. Was there a fire? Why did I feel like I was burning? I placed both my hand on my face feeling the heat on my skin. I ran inside, hearing the light snores of Charlie in the background and walking upstairs to my bathroom. I stared at my reflexion in the mirror, seeing my flashed cheeks. No there was not a fire. Not a visible one anyways. It was on my skin and under it. Everywhere. What had just happened?_

_**Now… (BPOV)**_

The sun was peeking through the open curtains of my window, bathing the room with light. A lot of light. I groaned, with my eyes still closed, and got the rest of my head under the comforter of my bed. I sighed in relief in the dark and cool place under the covers. I hear someone downstairs and I guess that Charlie is up and getting ready for work. But that's not only what I hear. I can hear another voice. A male voice. Curiously, I decide to get up and get ready, before going down to discover who the visitor is. I lazily got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep of my eyes. I look in the mirror and instantly, unconsciously, my right hand comes to lightly rest on my right cheek, where last night Damon kissed me. It was just a kiss on the cheek. What would happen if he _really _kissed me? I would pass out? And did it really happen or was it just a dream? I shook my head, looking away from the girl in the mirror and getting inside the shower and under the spray, warm water running down my back.

After I got out, I dried my hair and got out underwear to put on. I took out of my wardrobe a white-red stripped jumper and a pair of light blue-white jeans and put them both on. I also put on my white converse and then for some makeup, just black mascara and a little lip balm. I took my book bag and placed it loosely on one shoulder, before going down the stairs. I heard Charlie laughing as I got closer to the kitchen and, now more curious about the man that made my Dad laugh heartily, I walked in. But as soon as I walked in, I stopped in my tracks, the blush instantly appearing on my cheeks.

"Good Morning, Bells. I hope we didn't wake you up?" He asked still laughing quietly. I managed to shake my head.

"I supposed you have already met Damon?" He asked me pointing to Damon who was leaning on the kitchen island casually with a cocky smirk on his face. _Yes, of course I have met him. I have met him very well, if you asked me. _I thought.

"Good Morning, Bella." Damon said with his smooth voice, flashing me a 'special' smirk. Oh God! Couldn't the earth open up and shallow me whole? The blush rose to my cheeks probably all over my face too. I took a deep breath, trying to relax myself.

"Good Morning, Dad. Damon." I said and tried to smile, although I think all that came out was a grimace. I left my book bag on a chair in the kitchen and slowly walked to the fridge, getting the carton of milk out. As I poured myself a glass of milk, I heard Damon and Charlie's conversation. They both seemed relaxed, which kind of pissed me off for some reason, although I am sure that even in a crisis Damon could put a calm façade up anytime. Charlie seemed to like him and was grinning like a fool. A realization then, hit me like a ton of bricks and I almost chocked out the milk I was drinking. Damon was inside the house. _Inside _the house. This means he passed through the door. This means…that Charlie _invited_ him in. I groaned audibly and murmured under my breath. "God, why? Why did you do this Charlie?" I murmured and I swear I heard Damon chuckle quietly. _Yeah, laugh your ass off, you asshole! _I thought and as I turned I glared at him, and he looked back at me with mock innocence. Now that he's been invited in, he can come in anytime he wanted, which is entirely _bad_. Really bad.

I took a granola bar out of the cupboard just as I heard Dad say: " You can come anytime you want Damon. The door will always be open for you." He said patting Damon on the back. Damon locked eyes with me as he spoke.

"I am really happy to hear you say that Chief Swan. I'm going to take you up on your offer." Damon said his gaze still on me, smirking cockily.

"Oh, please call me Charlie. You should come by again. To watch a game, drink some beer." Charlie said grinning. _Well, there goes formality. Why are you so stupid, Charlie? _

"Sure. That would be fun. Don't forget this evening. It is important." Damon said. Charlie became serious. "Yes, of course. I will be there." Charlie said. They started walking to the door, but Damon stayed a minute behind.

"Goodbye, Bella. And have a nice day." He said smirking. _Yeah, have a great day too, you ass-…don't swear Bella. Keep it down. _I forced a smile and without saying anything else I walked to Charlie, quickly telling him I had to go and walked out of the main door. Elena hadn't said anything yesterday about giving me a ride, so I just decided to go by foot. I could have used my new truck, the one we got before we came here, but decided against it. It took me about fifteen minutes to walk to school. There, sitting on a picnic table near the parking lot, I found Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. Just yesterday I had learned the existence of werewolves and witched, not to forget that Bonnie was one too. Does that mean that she was actually the one that lit Damon on fire? I remember her clearly saying to me 'Why did you stop me?' after I got in front of her screaming.

I smiled at everyone at the table as I got closer.

"Hey, guys." I greeted them and they said their hello's back.

"You should have called me Bella. Or you could have just come by and we would come together." She said, with a faint whine in her voice. I laughed a little.

"I didn't exactly know what time you leave, so I decided to wake up and come alone. No big deal." I said shrugging.

"Well, if anytime you want to tag along, I would be happy to give you a ride." She said, just as the warning bell rang and everyone got up and headed inside for another school day.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

The hours in school, passed in a blur with papers and annoying teachers, except of Mr. Saltzman of course. Elena had insisted I called him Ric or at least Alaric, but I insisted that, since I haven't met him outside school, I couldn't call him that. It just didn't feel right for me. I, with Caroline and Bonnie and Elena, headed to Elena's house. She had said that we were 'going out'. This meant going out at the Grill, like any other day. But in Elena's words, this night was 'special'. Her words, not mine. I think I have had enough 'special' nights, remembering last night. Cue the blush and the Jell-O feeling on my legs. All by just a kiss on the cheek. _Hold yourself! _I scolded myself.

Bonnie seemed a little down and, as Elena had informed me; it was because Caroline was turned into a vampire, and Bonnie didn't exactly liked vampires, for example Damon. Bonnie and Caroline had made some progress and talked and Elena convinced Bonnie to come with us and Caroline, thinking that dressing up all together will bond them. I hope they do, because they were friends before the whole 'vampire' thing happened and it is a shame.

We got to Elena's house and we all got out of the car. I turned to Elena.

"I am going to see if Charlie is home and leave him a note, ok? I will be back in a few minutes." I said and they nodded. With a small smile, I walked to the other side of the road and took my keys out to open the door. I got in and left my by book bag fall with a light 'thud' next to the staircase. "Dad?" I call out to the house, but heard nothing. I went upstairs slowly and entered my bedroom. I decided to take again another shower just to get a bit refreshed, before going to Elena's. I knew she would want to dress me up, so I only took some underwear with a simple tank top and a pair of sweats with me into the bathroom, to change into later. After I took a really quick shower and changed into the clothes I had taken with me, I decided to let my hair dry on their own and let Elena style them later the way she wished. I got out of the bathroom, with a towel on my hand, drying as much water as I could with just the towel, when I felt the hair in the nape on my neck standing up, in alert. I shook my head, thinking it was just because my head was a little cold from the shower I had, until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Mmm…you look good in sweats too. Good to know." I heard the unmistakable cocky voice from behind me, turning around to find a very relaxed looking Damon, with the classic smirk on, lying lazily on_ my bed_. I let out a scream, my brain just now catching up with what I was seeing. I took a tentative step back.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed-yelled at him, annoyed with his relaxed state, _in _mybedroom, _on _my bed. He put his hands in front of him in defense.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you, princess. I just wanted to inform you about something." He said and then while smirking cockily again, placed his hands behind his head, leaning on the headboard, with his ankles crossed in front of him. He was so annoying_. And incredibly beautiful. Did you forget that Bella? _Crazy, stupid inner voice.

"Couldn't you tell me at the Grill? I thought you would be there too." I said and he nodded.

"I will be. I just wanted to tell you now. Is there a problem?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, there is. You just wanted to rub it in my face that you can now come in the house without even asking. Even Charlie gave you his permission. If he only knew. Stupid Charlie." I mumbled, shaking my head. Damon laughed. I turned and glared at him.

"Easy there, tiger. I said I just wanted to talk to you." He said.

"Well? Speak. I am in a hurry." I said shaking my hands in front of me impatiently.

"I bet you are. What I wanted to talk to you about is Charlie related." That got my interest. What did he have to do with Charlie? I didn't want my Dad getting involved with vampires. One in the family was enough. I motioned for him to go on.

"Charlie knows about vampires." He said simply. My head turned to him in a breakneck speed.

"What? He knows about vampires?" I exclaimed and started pacing in my room.

"Easy there, sweets. He only knows about our kind of vampires. The council of the town had to tell him. That's the reason he was brought here after all. Everyone in the council knows. It's their job, to keep the town safe, safe from vampires blah blah blah." He explained calmly. I blew out the breath I was holding in slowly. I shook my head.

"Yeah, they are doing a great job." I said with a pointed look and he smirked innocently after he lightly shrugged.

"Does he know about you and Stefan? Because I don't think he would let you freely walk in his house, knowing you were a vampire." I said.

"I'm in the council for a reason. And that is to know what they might be planning about the vampires and not to be considered suspicious. I keep eyes in everything." He said, his intent gaze on me, making my knees go weak.

"Well, now that you told me what you wanted to tell me, you can go. And because Charlie lets you walk in here whenever you want, doesn't mean he means my bedroom too. So, news flash Damon, you will ask before you enter my bedroom. And that includes door window or whatever other way you would use to get in here. Thank you." I said trying to sound firm, but he already knew how he made me feel, under his powerful gaze, with those crystal blue eyes of his. He got up from my bed and with vampire speed, was in front of me. I didn't expect it and it took my breath away. I looked up at his beautifully sculptured face, his eyes full with an emotion I couldn't quite understand. He bent down a little, still holding my gaze, my heart beating miles a minute, making a loud 'thud' with each beat.

"Have a good day too, Bella." He whispered. He was so close; his lips lightly brushed mine as he spoke. I was holding my breath. What if he did it? Would I respond? I didn't get enough time to think over it, because he had flew out of the window the next minute, the window closing behind him with a light 'click'. And I was left there. _Again_. I closed my eyes and placed a hand over my head, taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I had to go to Elena's. I was late and she would worry. _Forget it. Just forget it, Bella_. I thought.

I found the post-it paper notes and quickly wrote down a note for Charlie, before putting on my simple black converse and running outside and straight to Elena's house. I ring the doorbell and instantly, Elena is at the door. I can hear music playing on the background and I guess they had music on while they dressed.

"Bella! Where were you? I was getting worried." She said and pulled me in a tight hug. I laughed and hugged her back. I made up a quick excuse. In some way, it was true anyways.

"I just decided to have a shower and got quite late. Sorry about it. I didn't even get to fully dry my hair." I said and pointed to my almost-dry hair. She smiled at me, although she seemed to see right through my excuse and told me to come in. I am such a terrible liar. We went upstairs and I saw Caroline and Bonnie talking quietly. They were already dressed up. Bonnie got up and smiled at me.

"We are going to go now. Get ready and we will see you there. Ok?" She asked and Elena and I nodded and they went downstairs to go. Elena turned to me and grinned widely, clapping her hands.

"I've already got your outfit ready!" She exclaimed happily. She gave me a pile of clothes and pushed me to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and started dressing up. Until the top, everything was fine. Then I saw what Elena had given me to wear at the bottom. A skirt. A _short _skirt.

"Elena!" I yelled and I heard light footsteps coming closer to the door.

"What is it Bella?" Elena asked sweetly. She had guessed what my reaction was going to be. Good.

"I will not wear a skirt Elena! Ever! Can't you give me something else?" I asked her. I can imagine her shaking her head.

"No Bella! Can't you just try it on? For me…?" She said and I can imagine her doing the puppy dog eyes and pouting. It's so annoying.

"Ok. But that doesn't mean I am wearing it at the Grill or anywhere else." I say firmly, before putting on the simple over-the-knee skirt. I walk out, shyly looking down at my feet.

"Oh! It looks so great on you! I knew it!" She exclaims. _And she is a psycho too now _I thought.

"No way Elena! My ass can be seen from a million miles away! I won't go out like this!" I say. She sighs defeated.

"Ok. I will find you something else. But I bet that skirt would make-"I interrupted her.

"Don't lose your money on me Elena." I say grinning. She finally gave me a pair of black skinny jeans, with a silk red vest top. I wait for her to decide on a pair of shoes, when she turns to me.

"We will make a compromise, Bella." She says and I motion for her to continue. "You let me choose whatever shoes I want and I let you put on jeans. Ok?" She asked me. I am hesitant about the whole shoe choice, but I nod nonetheless. She grins and takes out a pair of black wedge sneakers, looking much like the ones I had bought on our shopping trip. I nod acknowledging her choice and quickly put them on. After that she quickly does my makeup, applying a bit black mascara and a nude lipstick. She dried my hair and let them naturally fall on my back in waves.

She looked really beautiful in what she was wearing. She had on a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, with a nice shade of blue t-shirt and for shoes; she chose to wear a pair of black ankle booties with a 4" heel. For her makeup, she just put some mascara on and a pink lipstick. When we were ready to go, we took our jackets and we went downstairs, me very carefully. I didn't want to break my neck or legs for that matter.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

After twenty minutes or so, we had reached the Grill. It was so nice, like the first day we came here. Stefan found us, the moment we walked in and after flashing me a quick smile, he went to Elena and kissed her. They were so great together. Would I ever have that?

I wanted to give them some privacy, so I walked away. I saw Caroline and Bonnie with Jeremy, sitting in a table, but decided to get a coke first before going there. I went at the bar and sat at a barstool. I smiled at the blond waiter asked for a coke.

"Isn't a little early to drink?" The smooth and sarcastic voice spoke from beside me. He must have come now, because when I sat down there wasn't anyone for two or three seats.

"Speak for yourself. I bet you drink the moment you wake up." I said without turning to look at him, but thanking the waiter and paying for my drink.

"I like this color on you. Blood red. You look so…_tempting_." Damon murmured, coming closer.

"Thank you." I simply said and getting up from my seat I walked at the table where everyone else sat. I was so confused right now; I couldn't even speak to him. I would either be pissed at him or I would pass out at just the sight of him. Ridiculous, I know. I smiled at everyone, before taking a seat at the table. Just then, the blond waiter came.

"Hey, guys." He said at everyone. "Hi, Matt. How are you?" Elena asked. Everyone seemed familiar with him, so I guess they know each other.

"Fine, I guess. What can I get you guys?" He asked smiling. We gave our orders and then started talking about random things, waiting for the food to come. I and Elena were laughing about a t-shirt we had seen at the shopping trip we had gone when I came in Mystic Falls. It had the initials W.T.F? and under it said 'Where is The Food?' We found it hilarious when we had seen it and Elena had been tempted to buy it.

Our orders came and we started eating our delicious food we had in front of us. Half way through eating I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked me.

"I am just going to the bathroom. My hands are a mess." I said pointing at my hands. She nodded and continued eating. I asked the bartender where the bathroom was and after he pointed where it was, I headed there. I didn't need to roll any sleeves us, since my top was sleeveless and I didn't have my jacket on. I put a little soap in my hands and rubbed them together to create foam. As I finished washing the foam off, I felt the little hair at the nape of my neck standing up, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't turn around. My heart almost stopped beating when I heard the cold, mechanical voice that froze my blood.

"Hello, Bella." She said. I looked in the mirror, seeing her reflexion, her red eyes matching her flaming hair.

"Victoria." I said wanting to sound firm, but failing completely as I am sure she could hear my heart beating like a hammer.

"I see you've made some new friends. Very interesting friends." She said and started circling me like the prayer she was. (**A/N: I was tempted to end the chapter there, but because I feel extra good this week, move on!**)

"Please! Don't hurt my friends." I said lowly. I didn't want them getting hurt. Maybe it would have been better if I had kept silent. By telling them my story I dragged them into this. I guess, by telling me their story I was dragged into their problems. Victoria's eyebrows shot up and she made the _tsk, tsk _sound with her awful voice.

"How brave of you Bella. Silly, but still, brave." She said nodding thoughtfully. She then came towards me and while putting her palm firmly in front of my moth to keep me silent, she started painfully dragging me out of the bathroom. Her cold breath on my ear made me shudder. And not the good kind of shudder, like when Damon bent to murmur to my ear and then kissed me on the cheek. Would he find me? Or would they find me dead, my body cold, in some alley? I had not to think things like that. They would come. Damon would come to save me. All I had left was hope, now. I had to hope.

"Don't you dare scream. We will walk out from the back door silently and take this chat elsewhere, where people won't be able to hear your screams." She hissed in my ear, her nails digging into my flesh, as if to make a point clear. Which she did. Silent tears run down my eyes, as she dragged me to a door, behind the bar, where no one noticed us leaving. No one would see her take me away. The hair on my bare arms, stood up as soon as we got out of the Grill, and the cold air hit me. She continued to silently drag me a few feet away, when suddenly she stopped and pushed me to the ground. Victoria looked down at me with crazy ruby eyes, her flaming hair moving lazily around from the wind.

"You thought I would never find you, Bella?" She hissed at me taking my wrist and digging her nails into it with all her strength, making me cry out in pain.

"I said I would come back for you Bella." She said my name with such venom, I flinched back. "Even if you went to the furthest place on Earth." She said, still having a firm hold of my wrist, she pulled at my leg with so my force, I am sure it was broken. It was the same leg James broke.

"I promised to my James, that I would come back for you, hunt you down, and hurt you. And finally kill you." She hissed, her lips pulling back to reveal her sharp teeth.

"Did little Eddie leave you?" She asked with a sick girly voice, pulling at my leg making me scream. I started to feel dizzy, my eyes closing.

"Did he get bored of you and tired of protecting you, that he decided to throw you away?" She hissed at me, her face coming closer to mine, her sharp teeth close to my face. I knew what she was going to do and I was prepared to die. My eyes started closing, the smell of the blood and the dizziness was too much. I saw one pair of crystal blue eyes and heard a fierce growl, before giving up and welcoming the darkness.

**EPOV (a few minutes after Bella went to the bathroom, so you can see what happens next. I love doing Elena's POV)**

I was laughing and talking with Bonnie and Stefan, when Damon appeared next to our table with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Hey, brother. Have you seen Bella?" He asked. No smirk on his face, just a serious and panicked look. Stefan looked curious too.

"Um…a few minutes before, she went to the bathroom. She didn't come…yet." His voice trailing off. Damon cursed under his breath. I looked between them confused.

"Why? What happened?" I asked them.

"I had eyes on her all night and then she goes to the bathroom and disappears." He said, his lips a thin line. I got up from my seat, now panicked myself.

"I will go take a look at the bathroom." I said and headed to the bathroom. It was empty. I run back outside.

"She's not there." I murmured.

"Damn it, Bella!" Damon hissed-yelled.

"I will go search for her smell, maybe I could catch it around here." He said and quickly ran outside.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Stefan. He got up and walked to me and took my hand. We walked outside the Grill.

"We'll wait here. If anything happens, and Damon is close, I will hear him." He explained and enveloped me in a hug.

"Wha-"I started to ask, but Stefan hushed me and he put his finger on his ear, showing me that he was trying to listen. His eyes went wide and without saying anything, he started walking-running with me by his side. We got to a point in the road, a few feet away from the Grill, and what I saw made me gasp. She looked so fragile. Her legs were placed in a strange angle, blood on the ground and her wrist was smeared with blood too. She was lying unconscious, looking paler than I've ever seen her.

"Bella!" I cried out, falling on my knees next to her. Damon was looking down at her with so much feeling, sadness. He was lightly brushing her pale cheeks that had tear trails on them, with his thumbs.

"Do something Damon! Don't let her die!" I sobbed. Stefan came from behind me, holding me from the waist.

"Go take your car, Stefan. Bring it here." Damon murmured, still caressing Bella's face. Stefan went to take me with him, but I refused.

"No. I will stay here. Go take your car." I said still looking down at Bella's pale face. My clothes were getting dirty from the ground, but I didn't care. I just wanted Bella to be ok. I turned to Damon.

"Can you do something Damon? Please don't let her die." I cried. Damon didn't take his eyes away from Bella's form. He was inspecting her injures.

"I will hunt down whoever did this to her." Damon said with a firm voice, his eyes though immediately softened when he looked at Bella. Now I could see how she had affected him.

"I think that with vampire blood, her injures will be ok. I guess it will need a lot of my blood." He murmured. I nodded in no one in particular. Stefan parked his car next to us and he got out to help Damon take Bella, but Damon refused and carefully took her in his arms and got to the backseat. I sat at the front seat, while Stefan was driving. I didn't ask Stefan where we were going. I had already guessed. Halfway to the boarding house, I heard Damon murmuring something, and I turned back to see what he was doing. He sat there with Bella leaning on his chest. He had bit his wrist and placed it in front of her mouth. She didn't drink first, but then Damon started murmuring in her ear and she finally started drinking. I sighed in relief, turning back looking in front of me. When we got to the Boarding House, we quickly got inside. Damon carried Bella upstairs to his room, while still feeding her his blood, his wrist on her mouth. The only words that came out of his mouth were "Blood bags. In my room." He had sat with her with her lying on his chest, in his bed still feeding her his blood, while murmuring in her ear and brushing her hair with his fingers.

He was kind of pale after an hour or so. He had fed her a lot of his blood. That is why he was drinking blood bags, while he had his wrist on her mouth. Sometimes she would drink from him so quickly, Damon would murmur "Easy there tiger. It hurts." and she would instantly slow down. Stefan and I left them some privacy and went downstairs to the living room. We sat together in the couch, looking at the fire in the fire place. Who did this to her? Was it someone from the Cullens? What else could it be? She hadn't mentioned any enemies or something like that. I later decided to call Charlie, to let him know that Bella was going to stay at my house tonight. I would call later Jenna to say to her that I was staying at Stefan's. I knew she wouldn't have a problem. Charlie agreed and told us to have fun, as it was the weekend. Yeah, were going to have a _lot _of fun.

**A/N: That was it! I hoped you liked it and you have to say I was really good this week, don't ya? The IMPORTANT things I wanted to tell you:**

**1) I have written the meeting of Charlie with the council and the revealing that vampires exist. For the first time I've written a Charlie POV I think I did ok. If you want me to upload it I will create a new story with the name **_**COMPLETE Outtakes**_** and put it there. If you want me to write it tell me in your reviews and after one or two days it will be up. OK?**

**2) Do you have any ideas of how you would like to see Bella/Damon's first kiss? I might have something in mind, but I would love to hear your suggestions. Write it in your review if you want.**

**3) Do you want the Cold Ones to be stronger than the Vampire Diaries vampires? Or do you want Damon, Stefan etc. to be stronger than the Cold Ones? You can answer it in your review if you want.**

**That was all I wanted to ask you! Leave your reviews with your answers and don' t forget to go and look at the two sets I have made for this chapter on my Polyvore account! **

**Till next time (and with love of course!),**

**Kristi :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Complete**

**A/N: Hello! I won't tell much just go and read the A/N at the bottom! And also guys? 100 followers? That is totaly crazy!  
**

Chapter 8

Words without the extra stuff: 4.761

Words final count: 5.385

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Twilight; they belong to great author Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own TVD series; they are developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and are based on the book series by L. J. Smith.**

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you want to be._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you will live_

_as you have never lived before._

_-Erich Fromm_

_**Previously… (BPOV)**_

"_Can you do something Damon? Please don't let her die." I cried. Damon didn't take his eyes away from Bella's form. He was inspecting her injures. _

"_I will hunt down whoever did this to her." Damon said with a firm voice, his eyes though immediately softened when he looked at Bella. Now I could see how she had affected him._

"_I think that with vampire blood, her injures will be ok. I guess it will need a lot of my blood." He murmured. I nodded in no one in particular. Stefan parked his car next to us and he got out to help Damon take Bella, but Damon refused and carefully took her in his arms and got to the backseat. I sat at the front seat, while Stefan was driving. I didn't ask Stefan where we were going. I had already guessed. Halfway to the boarding house, I heard Damon murmuring something, and I turned back to see what he was doing. He sat there with Bella leaning on his chest. He had bit his wrist and placed it in front of her mouth. She didn't drink first, but then Damon started murmuring in her ear and she finally started drinking. I sighed in relief, turning back looking in front of me. When we got to the Boarding House, we quickly got inside. Damon carried Bella upstairs to his room, while still feeding her his blood, his wrist on her mouth. The only words that came out of his mouth were "Blood bags. In my room." He had sat with her with her lying on his chest, in his bed still feeding her his blood, while murmuring in her ear and brushing her hair with his fingers._

_He was kind of pale after an hour or so. He had fed her a lot of his blood. That is why he was drinking blood bags, while he had his wrist on her mouth. Sometimes she would drink from him so quickly, Damon would murmur "Easy there tiger. It hurts." and she would instantly slow down. Stefan and I left them some privacy and went downstairs to the living room. We sat together in the couch, looking at the fire in the fire place. Who did this to her? Was it someone from the Cullens? What else could it be? She hadn't mentioned any enemies or something like that. I later decided to call Charlie, to let him know that Bella was going to stay at my house tonight. I would call later Jenna to say to her that I was staying at Stefan's. I knew she wouldn't have a problem. Charlie agreed and told us to have fun, as it was the weekend. Yeah, were going to have a lot of fun._

_**Now… (BPOV)**_

_I could feel the ground moving under me, as if I was in a car or something like that. My legs were hurting, my wrist too. It was so painful. My head was throbbing, but I couldn't move at all. I felt like my body was weighing a ton of bricks. I willed my limbs to move, but I couldn't even move my head. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't open them either. It was so ridiculous. I couldn't see, couldn't move and I was confused too. Suddenly, I felt something rusty smelling being forced into my mouth, but I refused to open my mouth. I was afraid of what it was. A breath was now near my ear, making the hair in my neck stand up and a shudder run through my body._

"_Come on Isabella. Drink. You have to survive. Please." The sweet smooth voice whispered in my ear. I liked this voice so much and I did it. I tried whatever was forced to my mouth, but as soon as I took one gulp I stopped. Whatever it was, it tasted salty and raspy but sweet too. It was such a weird combination; I couldn't take it right now. I couldn't take anything now. I just wanted the pain to stop. The voice came close to my ear again._

"_Please drink Isabella. Why are you so damn stubborn? For me, drink." The smooth voice murmured. I did drink this time. I managed to take in whatever it was, because I loved that voice so much._

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

I could feel the heat from the sun in my skin, making it warm. It was a really nice feeling. I turned on my side and hugged the warm body that was beside me. It was so nice, but I was feeling awful too. My head hurt so much, throbbing in sync with the beating of my heart, I thought it was going to blow up. I groaned. The only sounds I could hear were my breathing, the beating of my heart and someone swallowing quickly, like he was drinking something. I opened my eyes, but regretted it immediately, when the sun hit my eyes, almost blinding me. Literally.

My body was sore, as if I had run a marathon yesterday. Everything then came to me, the events of the night, the crazy ruby eyes of Victoria, her hurting me, breaking my leg, shoving me on the ground. The pain. All that pain. And the blood, my own blood. Her bare, sharp teeth near my face. How close had they been, from killing me. My eyes welled up with tears, and a sob shook my body. I felt a pair of strong arms envelop me in a firm hug, a hand lightly brushing my hair. Goosebumps were formed in my arms and I hugged back whoever was hugging me.

"Shh…Bella. Don't worry. I will kill the bastard that did this to you." He murmured firmly. Damon!

"Damon." I murmured and hugged him with all the strength I had in me right now. I didn't talk to him much the past few days and now I was clinging on him, as if my life was depending on him. And it kind of did.

"It's ok." He murmured in my ear and caressed my arms, trying to calm me down. I decided to try getting up, but as soon as I moved my muscles a little, pain run through my body and again I fell in the bed. I was so annoyed with myself that I couldn't stand up that new tears run down my face, angry tears now. I was crying so much, the tears came so easily, it was ridiculous.

"It's ok. Relax, sweetheart." Damon said and for the first time today, I looked up at his face and I gasped at his sight. He was so pale and looked really weak, it was like he was dead. Well…he basically _was _dead, but he looked _dead _dead. My hand reached out to caress his cheek and lightly brushed with my fingertips, his white-looking cheeks. He closed his eyes when my hand touched his cheek.

"Why are you so pale?" I asked him in a low voice. He opened his eyes, crystal blue gaze on me and then placed his hand on top of mine, on his cheek.

"I gave you…a lot of…um…blood, so that you could heal. You had a lot of injures and you needed a lot of blood." He said carefully waiting for my reaction. My stomach immediately twisted at his words.

"I drank…blood. And you said healing? What does that mean?" I asked panicked. He hushed me again.

"Everything is fine. Our vampire blood can heal humans. And I am a little pale, because I gave you a lot of my blood. But it's ok. I've already drunk a lot of blood bags to get blood in my system. Do you feel any pain?" He asked me and looked at my body for any injures. I looked down at myself, just now realizing that probably my clothes were ruined. My clothes from last night had dried blood on them.

"Too bad they are destroyed. I kind of liked that color on you." He said from beside me. A small smile appeared on my face at what he said. "Yeah…I realized that when you commented on it yesterday." I murmured. Delicious. That is how he had said I looked in that red top.

"You have some explaining to do, princess. And don't you dare hide anything from me." He said, as he placed a finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look in his eyes. God, so blue! I nodded slowly.

"I will tell Elena to give you some of her clothes. I think she has left some of her clothes here." He said. "You can use the bathroom, if you want to. I will give you some privacy." He said and with one last light touch of my cheek, he stood up from the bed and while stumbling a little, he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. I looked around now that I was alone. I saw Damon's leather jacket at the end of the bed and thought that it was his room. It was like the rest of the house, or at least the rooms I had seen last time I was here. I slowly tried to get up, trying my muscles. I was determined to get up this time and even though the pain that shot through my body made my eyes water. I walked slowly the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and when I got in, I took a minute to adjust to the bright light of the room and look around. Although most of the furniture in the house looked old, and they probably were too, the bathroom was more modern. I decided to take off the bloody clothes I had on and take a warm shower. I hope Elena will leave me some clean clothes to put on. I went under the spray and stood there, under the warm water, for some minutes and thought about last night's events. Victoria had finally tracked me. And tried to kill me too. Last night, I was so convinced I was going to die; it was a shock to wake up today. And if Victoria came back, would she hurt everyone I knew? Would they be strong enough to fight her back? Or would they leave me? I started crying again, at the thought of losing someone again. And what would happen if I lost Damon too? I was so damn emotional right now. The truth was that I had cried a lot since I woke up. I cleaned off the tears and took some shampoo in my hands. I would be strong. At least this time I wouldn't fall down. I smelled the scent of the shampoo and was reminded by the scent of Damon. I smiled softly at that and finished my shower. I got out and found a bath robe in the bathroom. It was a little big on me, but it kept me warm. I got out of the bathroom and saw on the bed, a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I put them both on and since I didn't have any shoes with me, I decided to go barefoot.

I slowly went downstairs and hesitantly entered the living room, where, I supposed, everyone would be. Elena was sitting in one of the armchairs and Stefan was standing beside her. Damon was sitting in the couch, with a glass of his favorite drink in his hands. The light from the fire was hitting his face and I could still see some paleness in his face. Instead of going to sit in the other armchair, I chose to sit next to Damon in the couch. When he looked up and saw me going to him, his eyes shone with an emotion. I pulled my legs in front of me and went closer to where Damon sat, in the far end of the couch. I felt safe with him and I needed that feeling now that I was going to tell them about Victoria. Because I don't suppose we were here to discuss about the weather. Damon silently took my hand in his, as he continued drinking from the glass he was holding.

"Spill." Damon said with a smirk and I couldn't stop the small smile that crept on my lips. Even in this shitty situation, he would find a way to joke about something. Elena looked up and said a 'Damon' as if she was scolding him.

"It's ok, Elena." I said and smiled at her. "I might have left a 'small' part of my story out." I said and Damon scoffed at that and muttered a 'yeah right' under his breath, earning a light from me in his shoulder. He smiled innocently at me.

"James had a mate, Victoria. When he was after me, she helped him find information of me for him, like where I lived, my parent's names and stuff like that. When Edward killed James, she wanted revenge. When your mate is killed you can't live without him. So Victoria decided to kill me, Edward's mate" I mentally scoffed at that "as Edward killed her mate. Then I moved here, after Edward and his family left, and I suppose it took her some time to find me. But she did. And she is still out there." I murmured the last part.

"Not for long." Damon said before squeezing my hand. He got up and poured himself some of his favorite drink.

"We will be ready for when she comes. I will personally kick her ass." Damon said with a smirk as he sat down next to me and took my hand again. Elena looked at our joined hands with a confused expression and she then looked up, meeting my eyes. I guess Damon didn't show many moments of affection, in the past. He actually looked sad sometimes and he always put up a façade when I noticed these moments. What woman could have hurt him? Damon might look and act like an ass and a jerk and whatever other word you want to use, but I don't think it is his true character. Deep down, I see a good person that had his heart broken over and over. But could truly someone hurt someone like Damon? Call him whatever you want. I believe that he is a good person. Stefan spoke taking me out of my musings.

"We will deal with it when it comes. Until then, I don't think we can do anything." Stefan said. Elena turned to me. "Are you hungry Bella?" She asked me. My stomach answered for her by making a growling sound. Damon that was near me and could clearly hear it, laughed.

"I will take that as a yes." Elena said with a laugh. "I am going to prepare something quick. Ok?" She asked as she stood up. I nodded and Stefan followed behind her, after looking at us. Silence fell between Damon and I. How could we go from 'intimate' moments to no talking at all, was beyond me. The past few days, my conversations with Damon were up and down. One time I would ignore him, then we would joke and laugh together and then he would kiss me on the cheek and hold my hand. And I have to say, I was kind of surprised by that side of him, with the sweet gestures and the hand holding. Damon seemed to be the guy who doesn't even bother to take you out on a date or something. He just gets you to his bed and does his thing.

"Why did he leave you?" Damon murmured from beside me and I jumped a little in surprise by the question and because I was so into my head and thoughts. I turned to look at him, but he had his gaze fixed on the fireplace.

"What do you mean? I thought I told you why." I said slowly. I was a little confused. I remember telling them that, because Jasper had almost 'ate' me alive, Edward decided to leave with his family, to keep me safe. Look where that led me. Victoria was here and if it wasn't for my new supernatural friends, I wouldn't be sitting here.

"Yes, I know what you told us. But I don't think that was the real reason." Damon said and I shrugged.

"I really don't know Damon." I said. A question that I should have asked before came to my mind.

"Why did Victoria suddenly leave? I thought she was going to bite me." I said. Damon smirked before answering.

"She show me coming and started running with her tail between her legs. But she won't go far. And I am going to take her down." He said, his gaze fixed in the glass he was holding. I sighed.

"I am not so sure Damon. I don't want to put you in danger." I said looking at him. He looked at me.

"You don't have to worry Bella. I am going to kick her ass and everything will be peachy again." He said sarcastically in the end. Gone was the sweet Damon. I don't know what made him change so quickly. Did I say something?

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt for me." I murmured and I was getting emotional again, the stinging in my eyes saying to me that the tears weren't far from falling. I was getting emotional again with my fears and his change of behavior in a minute. I felt something wet on my cheek and I brushed it off quickly with my hand, realizing I was crying. Again. A pair of strong and warm arms hugged me from next to me and fully started to cry on his shoulder. Again.

"It's ok, sweetheart. Why are you crying?" Damon murmured. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I feel like a fountain or something since I woke up. Why am I so damn emotional?" I said sniffing and laid my head in the crook of his neck. I breathed in his scent trying to calm down and it worked. How did he always manage to calm me down?

"Everything is fine, Bella. Vampire blood does that to you. Your heart is beating rapidly, more quickly, you are a little stronger and your emotions are heightened." He murmured rubbing my back to soothe me down.

"Will it last forever?" I asked in a low voice. I turned my head up to meet his eyes. There was something in there, something I didn't know yet. But I was determined to make him tell me. And I would help him if needed.

"No, sweetheart. It will pass in a few weeks." He whispered. His face was so close now, right where I wanted it. _Where did that come from? _Elena came to the living room then and stopped when she saw us.

"Um…do you want to eat Bella? We made something quick." She said her eyes going between Damon and I so quickly, it was making me dizzy. I got up from Damon's arms.

"Actually, I should go now. Charlie will get worried." I said and started walking to the door. Elena was hesitant but agreed.

"Um…ok. Stefan can take you home with his car if you want." She said and looked to the kitchen, from where Stefan was now coming out.

"I can give you a ride." He said and I nodded.

"Ok, thanks." I said and turned to the door, but before walking out I turned and looked behind my shoulder at Damon, who was looking back at me with a thoughtful expression.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

"I think this is the first time we are eating dinner together since we came here." Charlie said with a mouthful of pasta. I had actually tried to copy Damon's sauce, but failed miserably. It was a really good sauce, but it wasn't like Damon's.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth Dad and yes, I guess it is the first time we are eating together since we moved her." I said looking up from my plate. The doorbell rang and I looked up at Charlie.

"Are we expecting someone?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I will put the plates in the dishwasher. You go open the door." He said getting up from the table. Charlie was now actually helping with the plates. It might have to do with the fact that we now had a dishwasher. I opened the front door, to find Elena standing there grinning at me.

"Hello, Bella!" She said cheerfully. Either she was stupid, which I definitely believe she wasn't, or she was so used to drama and could handle it very well. Probably the latter.

'Elena. What are you doing here?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I just thought that a movie sounded pretty good after what happened. Agreed?" She asked me hopefully. I smiled at her.

"Agreed. But I have to ask Charlie first. Come inside to wait for a minute as I am asking Charlie. Ok?" I said. Just then Charlie spoke from the kitchen.

"_Who is it Bells?" _

"I will wait here." Elena said and I nodded. I walked to the kitchen.

"Dad, it is Elena. She wants to go see a movie. Probably at someone's house." I said. He nodded as he was taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Sure, you can go. But be careful. Will someone bring you back home?" He asked serious again.

"I think yes. I will ask. Thanks Dad." I said.

"Have a good time Bells." He said with a small smile and I smiled back. I went to the living room, where I knew Elena was waiting.

"Will you come upstairs with me? I just wanted to change clothes." I said and after her nod we headed upstairs. As I was looking through my clothes for something comfortable and simple, I was having an internal battle, in my mind, if I should ask Elena about her parents. It probably was a touchy subject. I haven't seen them and Elena never mentioned them. From her family I had only seen her brother Jeremy and her aunt Jenna. I decided to ask her, but if she did not want to answer it, it was fine by me.

"Um…can I ask you a question Elena?" I started hesitantly. She looked up at me and offered me a smile when she saw my expression.

"Yes, sure." She said.

"You have never…um…spoke about your…your parents and neither have I seen them." I said in a low voice and then rushed to explain, stammering in the way.

"I mean I have never…um…seen them…and I was…curious." I said quickly.

"It's fine. Anyone would be curious. My parents died in an accident." She said and I gasped.

"You don't have to continue, Elena. It was silly of me to even ask in the first place." I said.

"No, it is ok. I kind of see myself in you Bella, if you understand me, and I think we have both passed through similar experiences. Like you know, vampire boyfriends, someone wants you dead. It's everyday stuff." We both laughed a little at that. "I trust you." She said and I nodded with a smile.

"I trust you too." I said.

"I know you do. I was with them when it happened. If I remember well they came to take me from somewhere out I had went and it happened on our way home. We were in the car. The car fell onto the river and both my parents were drowned. I was in some weird way, saved. The thing is that they weren't even my real parents. I was adopted. My real parents were Isobel and my uncle, John. The funny thing is that Isobel was Alaric's ex-wife and for my whole life I thought John was my uncle and I learn he is my real father." She said. I can't believe this is even truth.

"Wow. That is a little complex." I said. She smiled a small smile.

I guess it is." She said.

I decided to wear a simple red tank top that said 'I HATE RUNNING'. Elena founded very appropriate, because she knows exactly how much of a big klutz I am. I wore a pair of black leggings with it and my red converse. When we were ready, we headed to the Boarding House with Elena's car.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

We had reached the Boarding House and we saw Damon standing inside the house, keeping the door open for us to go in.

"Come on, come on! We have popcorn!" He said in a fake girly voice. I shook my head at his antics, but I had a smile on my face.

"You are crazy Damon." Elena muttered as she walked inside the house. _Exactly what I was thinking Elena! _I was behind her.

"I know I am. But I also happen to know that you _love _it." He said looking at me. He placed a hand at the small of my back, making a chill run through my body. All that with just a hand in my back. That was absolutely crazy!

In the living room were Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy and Stefan. Caroline was just standing there looking a little annoyed for some reason, holding three CD's in her hands, while Bonnie was sitting in the couch, talking quietly with Jeremy. Stefan was setting up the DVD player and placing bowls of popcorn at the coffee table, for everyone to take.

"Hey guys." I greeted everyone and they said hello back. I sat down in the couch and took some popcorn with my hand.

"I hope it is not Disney. Or romantic. I can't take it anymore." Damon said entering the living room. Caroline turned and glared at him.

"I brought the movies and yes, there is Disney and a romantic movie. But I have a 'guys' movie too." She said.

"And what is that if I my ask, Blondie?" Damon asked and I coughed the popcorn I had just eaten, just by seeing them fight. Caroline looked down at her hands, where she was holding the CD's.

"I have Tangled" Damon groaned dramatically at that and I laughed "I have A Walk To Remember" I heard Damon mutter '_She wants revenge. I get it. But why being tortured with Disney and romance? Huh?' _and I couldn't take it anymore, I laughed freely earning a smirk from Damon "and finally I have Transformers 2. I don't care if you don't like them." She said and glared Damon. Damon muttered something under his breath at which Caroline said '_I can hear you, you know!_' . Elena came near me laughing.

"They are always like this, fighting, since Caroline became a vampire. They are like an old couple sometimes." She said and at the world 'couple', my heart beat painfully. I know Damon had a lot of women in the past. But still it kind of hurt to hear it and I was getting possessive. It was stupid, because we haven't even kissed. Damon looked up at me when I am sure he heard the strange rhythm of my heart and then his expression turned to a determined one. We all sat in the living room and put the first movie to watch. It was a lot of fun, considering the last events. Personally form the movie Tangled, I loved the scene where Flynn said '_Hey. How ya doing? My name is Flynn Rider. How was your day? Huh?' _I laughed a lot with this scene and I could see Damon looking at me with a smile from the corner of my eyes.

When all three movies ended, I got up and went to ask Stefan to give me a ride back home, but Damon offered all too willingly to get me back home himself. The car ride was quiet for the most part, until Damon opened the radio and started singing along with a Taylor Swift's song in a high pitched girly voice, which had me laughing, making my stomach hurt.

"Why are you hearing and singing Taylor Swift?" I asked him when I could breathe again. He shrugged, but he had a smirk on his face. He looked sideways at me.

"I happen to know that girls like Taylor and I listen to it too. And believe me, girls are definitely impressed by it and they are head over heels for me." He said cockily and I laughed a little. What was with me hating all the girls that hit on Damon? Why am I so damn possessive?

We reached my house and Damon came behind me to, as he said, 'make sure I was safe'.

"Let's not do this again Damon." I said remembering last time's events. The blush crept up to my cheeks just at the thought of it.

I looked up at him, to where he stood close to me. I suddenly became aware of the humming tension that was there, between us, like an electric current. His perfectly angular face was looking down at me with 'that' expression and the determined look from before. His icy blue eyes searched mine and then I saw his eyes drop and focus on my mouth. My breathing hitched and my heart was beating rapidly, making a loud 'thud' with each beating, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I heard him shallow and I could see his Adam's apple bob with the effort. I looked at his perfect mouth, his parted lips as his face hovered above mine. He was so close now, his aroma enveloping me. He was going so slow, his face was inches away from mine. His eyes searched mine again, looking for something. I guess he found t, as he closed that little gap between us, bringing his lips upon mine in a sweet, light kiss. He went to pull back, but I wasn't having it. Now that he started it, he wouldn't be the one to end it too. I kept him close to me, by grabbing a fistful of the hair in the nape of his neck, making him moan. My heart was beating so fast at his reaction.

I guess you have heard or seen in some movie or even read it somewhere that fireworks explode behind your eyes when you kiss the one? The special? Well that was how it was for me. Fireworks lit behind my closed eyelids, with our kiss. But then reality came down. I was in front of my house, with my Dad inside the house, who owned a gun too and I was kissing Damon. I opened my eyes as I took a step back. I looked up at his face to see a breathtaking combination of a smile and a smirk.

"Goodnight, Bella." He murmured, before leaving a light kiss on my lips and turning to leave.

"Goodnight." I whispered as I stood there. It finally happened. He did it! Or was it more me? I smiled at the crazy thoughts of mine and with my hand lightly touching the red and swollen lips, I went inside. How could I sleep now?

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I want to quickly ask you if you want to see any other outtake, just ask. Go check out the set in my Polyvore account! Leave your review!**

**Love ya, Kristi :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Complete**

**A/N: Hello! I know I am a little late on my update, but this past few days had been crazy. I mean, really! I study really hard because I want to make my grades better and my brother is getting married (crazy?!) and we are also moving in another house! But I don't want you to wait anymore….so here it is, Chapter 9! Thanks to everyone for their reviews and the alerts! Keep it up guys! See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 9

Words without the extra stuff: 4.949

Words final count: 5.622

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Twilight; they belong to great author Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own TVD series; they are developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and are based on the book series by L. J. Smith.**

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you want to be._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you will live_

_as you have never lived before._

_-Erich Fromm_

_**Previously… (BPOV)**_

"_Let's not do this again Damon." I said remembering last time's events. The blush crept up to my cheeks just at the thought of it._

_I looked up at him, to where he stood close to me. I suddenly became aware of the humming tension that was there, between us, like an electric current. His perfectly angular face was looking down at me with 'that' expression and the determined look from before. His icy blue eyes searched mine and then I saw his eyes drop and focus on my mouth. My breathing hitched and my heart was beating rapidly, making a loud 'thud' with each beating, I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I heard him shallow and I could see his Adam's apple bob with the effort. I looked at his perfect mouth, his parted lips as his face hovered above mine. He was so close now, his aroma enveloping me. He was going so slow, his face was inches away from mine. His eyes searched mine again, looking for something. I guess he found t, as he closed that little gap between us, bringing his lips upon mine in a sweet, light kiss. He went to pull back, but I wasn't having it. Now that he started it, he wouldn't be the one to end it too. I kept him close to me, by grabbing a fistful of the hair in the nape of his neck, making him moan. My heart was beating so fast at his reaction. _

_I guess you have heard or seen in some movie or even read it somewhere that fireworks explode behind your eyes when you kiss the one? The special? Well that was how it was for me. Fireworks lit behind my closed eyelids, with our kiss. But then reality came down. I was in front of my house, with my Dad inside the house, who owned a gun too and I was kissing Damon. I opened my eyes as I took a step back. I looked up at his face to see a breathtaking combination of a smile and a smirk._

"_Goodnight, Bella." He murmured, before leaving a light kiss on my lips and turning to leave._

"_Goodnight." I whispered as I stood there. It finally happened. He did it! Or was it more me? I smiled at the crazy thoughts of mine and with my hand lightly touching the red and swollen lips, I went inside. How could I sleep now?_

_**Now… (BPOV)**_

_Edward and I were in the forest, in Forks, at the very same spot he had left me. Edward was in front of me, looking at me with eyes without any emotion at all. I saw his lips moving and I urged my brain to understand what he was saying._

"_We are leaving Bella." He said in a hard, firm voice with cold eyes. Then he disappeared and I turned to look for him, but I couldn't see him anywhere. The forest had grown darker and I stood there, looking for him, calling out to him until my voice was horse from yelling, peering through the darkness. Suddenly, I felt someone gripping me from behind, wrapping their arms around my waist. But it wasn't cold or hard as granite. He pulled me to him and he twisted me around in his arms. He pressed me securely and tightly to his chest. I gasped when I felt his warm breath on my neck, making goose bumps appear on my skin. I felt his hands travel up my arms, heading to the nape of my neck, grabbing me by the hair, tilting my head up to look into his eyes._

_My breath caught in my throat, when I saw the icy blue eyes of Damon, but didn't get to say anything, before his desperate lips were on my collarbone, making a trail up and down my neck, kissing and sucking. His hot breath warmed my skin and I moaned at the feeling of it all. My breath was coming out rapidly, as his lips continued their ascent to my jawline, my neck and the sensitive spot just under my ear that, until then, I didn't even know existed. He exposed my neck more by pulling harder at my hair, effectively tipping my head back. I felt the tip of his tongue tracing a line up to just under my chin. His lips moved more gently now, to a spot between my neck and shoulder._

"_Don't stop." I begged him in a breathless voice and his answer was a moan that made my heart go faster. I suddenly felt a tingling on the spot that was near my collarbone, between my shoulder and neck, and thought of it as nothing, until I saw a little trail of blood running down my blouse. I panicked and I was confused too. Why is there blood? I felt Damon's head moving so he could look at me and I gasped, momentarily forgetting the blood and the tingling pain on my neck, when I saw Damon's face. He had fangs popping out, like the ones you read in myths about vampires. But the most…weird thing was that his eyes were red, except from the iris that was the familiar blue color of Damon's eyes. Under his eyes where little grey-purple like veins._

"_Why is your face like that?" I whispered. He smirked, before launching my throat again, making me let out a whimper as he started drinking from me._

I flew out of my bed, breathing hard, with my cheeks burning from the blush that was there. My hand reached to the spot between my neck and shoulder in search of something that wasn't truly there. _What a dream?! _Geez! I had kissed him last night and now I had a sex, but a little terrifying too, dream, starring him and me. It was a really good dream actually, until he bit me and the creepy face appeared. But were the fangs and the red eyes with purple veins true? Was his real face like this? Unless he wore makeup to cover it, it still would be impossible to hide it. He had blue eyes with white all around them damn it! It couldn't change to red, could it? Stupid Bella. I will definitely have to ask him when I see him again. And when I saw him, what would happen? Will things be awkward between us or will something develop from that, amazing I have to add, kiss? Am I going to be one of these girls that were for one time or would he want to take it further? Annoyed with the thought my stupid brain was shooting at me, I slowly dragged myself out of my comfy and warm bed. I took a set of black bra and panties with me and walked to the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. I took a quick shower and then dried my wet hair. I put on the matched bra and panties and walked out of the bathroom to my room.

The chilling air in the room after my shower made me shiver and I quickly went to my wardrobe to take something comfortable for the day as I wasn't planning to go out somewhere. Maybe it was the day that I would finally read that book I wanted since I came here. I put on a pair of sweatpants and as I was pulling on a simple white tank top, a _tap _was heard from my window. _No way _I thought. I went to my window and moved the curtain in the side a little, so that I could look outside. And there it was. I huffed, placing each of my hands on my hips, glaring angrily at the black crow that was just outside my window.

"What a pervert!" I said out loud and I think I saw the crow smirk. Can crows smirk? No. It was just a trick of my mind.

"You like to come and spy me every time I am half-naked?" I stupidly asked the crow, as if I was waiting for it to answer me. I turned around and started making my bed. As I was tidying up the room, I could feel its eyes on me, monitoring my every move. And was really creepy. I turned around and looked at my window, to find Mr. Creepy crow still standing there. Its blue eyes staring at me, like it could see right through my soul. Wait one minute! Blue eyes? Smirk? It was looking at me as if it personally knew me. It can't be. Can it? They hadn't mentioned something like that. Was it a special gift? I looked at the crow, which was now looking at me intensely, like it knew what I was thinking about. I narrowed my eyes at it, as I was glaring at it and it was like it was smirking again.

"What the hell?" I whispered under my breath. I got closer to the window and opened it. I looked closer at the crow with narrowed eyes.

"Even if it isn't true and I am going crazy, although I would believe anything you threw at me right now, you are royally screwed Damon Salvatore." I said in a firm voice. Suddenly, the crow disappeared making me scream. Damon appeared lying on my bed lazily, with his hands placed behind his head, at the headboard, and his ankles crossed in front of him. He looked perfectly at ease, just like last time he was here.

"So…I am royally screwed huh? I like the sound of it." He said smirking cockily. I didn't say anything, but my eyes narrowed even more, if it was possible.

"What gave me away?" He asked, looking actually curious.

"A crow with blue eyes? A crow that smirks? A _pervert _crow? That is the definition of you Damon." I said while shaking my head. I can't believe this is happening.

"I was curious about you when you came here and since it would be kind of weird to come in your room in my normal form…" He trailed off shrugging. "Black looks great on you by the way." He said, a smirk slowly making its way on his face again. I was confused in the beginning, but then I understood he meant my underwear.

"Pervert!" I said and he shrugged innocently. "Why did you come now? You know me. What do you want?" I asked, my voice rising, but then I remember that Charlie was probably downstairs and I took a deep breath to calm myself. His face suddenly softened and he slowly stood up from my bed and slowly walked towards me, stopping only to stand right in front of me, looking down at me with piercing blue eyes.

"I just came to see you." He murmured, his sweet breath blowing on my face, making me recall the dream I had and last night's kiss, making the blush appear on my face.

"Yeah…make me feel guilty now for yelling at you." I said in a low voice and a smile appeared on his beautiful face.

"If I say I am sorry, will you forgive me?" He asked looking me in the eyes and coming closer.

"I don't know. I will have to consider it." I said and a smile appeared on my face, matching his.

"Ok. Well, I will have to do something about it then." He said, before slowly leaning down and bringing his soft lips on mine. I wasn't actually to full kissing, that was so passionate. Edward wouldn't kiss me like Damon did. And I love this change and I welcome it. I grabbed a hold of his hair at the back of his head, bringing him closer to me. After a while, when we both needed to breathe, he pulled back slightly. He held my face between his hands as he looked at me.

"I came here to ask you something else too." He said and I looked up at him in curiosity.

"What is it? Something happened?" I asked him. He shook his head and lightly brushed my hair with his hands.

"No, it's not that. Well… you remember that we had suspicions that werewolves exist?" He asked me and at my affirmative nod, he continued.

"Well, we might want to make a little trip to Duke University." He said.

"What's there that has to do with werewolves?" I asked confused.

"Alaric's ex-wife had been there while she was doing her research on the supernatural here in Mystic Falls and Ric said that all her work is there. So we decided to take a look." He said and I nodded slowly.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked him.

"Do you want to come with us?" He asked and kissed me again.

"Why do you want me to come with you? Won't I delay whatever you want to do?" I asked him and he shook his head with a smile.

"Nah…you are so much more fun than the others and I also simply want you to come. Or else…it's going to be awfully boring. And you don't want to feel guilty, do you?" He asked with a smirk, already knowing what I was going to say and I shook my head at him.

"Of course we wouldn't want that. What time do you want me to be ready?" I said and smiled up at him.

"It is still a little bit early. Elena will come by when it's time to go ok?" He asked me and I nodded.

"I will come, but you are the one to say it to Charlie." I said and smirked. He huffed. "Piece of cake." He said while smirking cockily, before leaning down to kiss me. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it that someone like me could be with someone like Damon. It all seemed kind of weird.

"Do you hear Charlie downstairs?" I asked him and I saw him concentrate on his hearing.

"No, I don't hear him downstairs. Why?" He asked looking at me again.

"To know if you have to jump out of the window or not." I said smirking and I made my way downstairs, with Damon following behind me. When we got to the kitchen, I decided to have a cup of coffee and eat some cereal. I sat down with the bowl of cereal I had made and a cup of coffee, looking up to see Damon watching my every move. I took a sip of my coffee, but the awful taste made me immediately spit it out. Damon was next to me in a minute.

"What is it?" He asked me. I groaned.

"Charlie put vervain, again, in the coffee. He has this thing everywhere." I said annoyed.

"Maybe it bothers you because you have vampire blood in you." Damon said and I shook my head.

"Even the first time he gave me to try, it tasted awful and I couldn't drink it. And I didn't have vampire blood in my system." I said and Damon looked at me with a confused expression and with wonder.

"You mean, when you first came here?" He asked and I nodded.

"Why is there something wrong?" I asked him. He was murmuring under his breath and it was annoying. "What are you murmuring Damon?" I asked him and he looked up.

"You remember when I tried to compel you?" He asked me. In my mind I run through the days I have been here. In the carnival he had done something like that.

"You mean in the carnival? That thing with the eyes?" I asked him and he nodded.

"So? What does that mean?" I asked him. I didn't get where he was going with it.

"That time, when I had tried to compel you, you didn't have vervain on you or in your system and still, I couldn't compel you. And you can't drink vervain too. And as it seems, you don't need to even drink it since you can't be compelled either way." He said and I was getting a little dizzy from his talking.

"Edward couldn't read my mind." I said, before I even thought it. Damon looked at me.

"Are you saying he can read minds? What is this kind of thing?" He asked.

"Sometimes, Cold One's have special gifts. Edward can read people's minds, Alice can see the future based on people's decisions and Jasper can control emotions. It is really weird, because both Alice and Jasper's gifts were working on me, but Edward couldn't read my mind. My brain probably isn't working well."

"He can read minds?" Damon repeated and I nodded.

"He had said that it was like my mind was in AM and he could only read FM. I don't know what's wrong with my brain." I said. Damon sat down across from me.

"We will talk about this another time. I have to think about it." He said. I dumped my coffee and continued eating my cereal.

"So, how did you decide to go at Duke University? How do you know that there will be information about werewolves there?" I asked him. Damon looked at me thoughtfully before answering.

"Elena asked Ric for some help…so he came by. We told him what we thought about Mason's and Tyler's behavior in the carnival. We think that Isobel's research might help us find out what they are. If they are anything supernatural that is." He said. After I placed the bowl I had used, in the sink, I turned to look at Damon.

"How did Charlie react when you told him about vampires?" I asked him and I nervously looked at him. I had forgotten to ask him about that and I was really nervous. Charlie had been really busy since we came here and was at work most of the day, like right now. Damon grinned and then chuckled. I looked at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head still laughing.

"I was just thinking about it. His reaction was really funny. I didn't think he had it in him." He said, his laughing slowly fading.

"What did he say that is so funny?" I asked him.

"We told him that vampires exist and he said, and I quote 'So they are like Dracula or something?'" He said and I laughed with him.

"That's Charlie for you." I said. I heard the front door opening and Dad came in the kitchen.

"Hey Dad." I said to him. He smiled at me and then at Damon. They shook hands.

"Hello Damon. Did you wake up now Bella?" He asked me as he walked to the fridge and took a beer out. I looked at Damon and pointed him to talk to Charlie. No way was I telling it to him. Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"Charlie, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with you in private." Damon said and after Charlie's affirmative nod, they went to the living room. Private talk. Like I didn't know what they were talking about. As I waited for them to finish, I cleaned the kitchen a little, thinking about the compulsion thing we discussed before with Damon. Edward couldn't read my mind. And I remember Stefan saying that compulsion is like mind control. Alice's or Jasper's gift didn't exactly have to do with my mind. If Edward couldn't read my mind, it meant that he couldn't get inside my head; much like Damon couldn't compel me and couldn't control my mind. I had such a weird brain. And I started to have a headache too, so I stopped thinking about it.

Damon and Charlie came in the kitchen laughing. I couldn't understand what Damon was doing to my Dad to make him laugh so much, which is unheard of Charlie since he didn't show his emotions very often.

"So? Can I go?" I asked Charlie when he stopped laughing.

"Of course you can, Bells. And you didn't have to put Damon to tell me." He said and laughed. Damon looked at me with an 'I told you so' expression and I rolled my eyes at him, resisting doing something more childish.

"Thank you Dad. I guess we will be back before the afternoon." I said.

"Of course we will, because as requested by Elena, you have a lake party to go to." Damon said and my eyebrows shot up in question as I looked at him.

"A lake party? Who is having a lake party? And since when am I invited?" I asked him when Charlie had gone back to the living room.

"Tyler is having a party and you are going. Yes, it is a lake party in a _lake _obviously. And you are invited, since Elena is probably going." He said.

"Now go get dressed. We have to leave soon." He said and went to the front door, closing the door behind him. I went upstairs to my room to get ready, before Elena came by. I searched my wardrobe for something to wear and decided to put on a simple white tee, with a pair of blue skinny jeans and the black ankle booties I had bought. The doorbell rang and I run downstairs to open the door.

"Hey Bella. Are you ready to go?" Elena asked and gave me a small smile. She didn't seem exactly happy.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" I asked her as I put on my black jacket and closed the main door behind me. Charlie had left again for work, while I was dressing. He is spending more time at the office than his home.

"Well, not exactly wrong. It's just that Stefan isn't coming with us and I can't take Damon." She said, but I could hear something else in her voice, like she was hiding something. I wasn't going to make her tell me.

"Oh, I get it. Is anyone else coming with us?" I asked her, as we reached the car. Damon and Stefan were standing next to the car with Mr. Saltzman with them.

"Yes. Ric is coming with us, since he was the one that spoke with Duke and he knows the place better. He worked there when he met Isobel." Elena said. She reached for Stefan and she reached up and kissed him. Mr. Saltzman came in front of me and reached his hand out for me to shake.

"I think you already know me, but I am Alaric." He said and I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I know it. You are our history teacher Mr. Saltzman." I said politely.

"You can call me Alaric or Ric. Your choice." He said and I nodded. He went to sit at the driver's seat.

"Call me if you need anything. Ok?" Stefan asked before kissing Elena again and she nodded. Damon rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"What? I didn't say anything." He said and smiled innocently at me.

"It's like I can hear your thoughts Damon." I said, climbing in the car. He got in the front seat and looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"Is that it? Then, what am I thinking right now?" He asked me with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him, but I couldn't hide the smile that appeared on my face, as I looked outside the window.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

"Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology Department, given that most paranormal phenomena are rooted in folklore." Alaric said as we entered Duke University and where Isobel's office was, according to Alaric and Damon.

We entered an office and there standing was an attractive woman you could say, that looked up immediately once she heard us.

"Excuse me. Hi. I am Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier." Alaric said and the woman nodded.

"Yes. Of course. Um…I am Vanessa Monroe. A research assistant. Comparative folklore." She said looking at all of us and intensely looking at Damon, something I didn't miss. _Now isn't the time to get possessive Bella! _I thought.

"Um…Let me just grab Isobel's keys." She said, finally taking her eyes away from Damon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce you. These are my friends Elena, Bella and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric said, pointing at each of as when saying our names.

"Oh, please. Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was actually one of my first professors. I am…a grad student. She was…brilliant. And probably one of the reasons why I went into folklore." She said and Alaric nodded. She seemed hesitant now.

"Um…I have to ask. Has there been any news?" She asked and Alaric shook his head.

"No. I'm afraid not." He said and she slowly nodded, before she started walking to another room.

"Right this way." She said and made her way to another room with us following behind her. I still didn't trust her. She had a strange look when she saw Damon. And maybe Elena too. We all slowly walked into the office that was probably Isobel's. I looked around at all the dusty books in the selves and the carton boxes that were in the shelves.

"I will grab the light. Feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She said and walked out of the office. I looked at her back as she left the room. Elena was looking at something in one of the selves and Alaric, Damon and I were looking through the different things that were in the office.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked after a while and turned to look at the door. Vanessa appeared at the door holding something looking like an ark and pointing it at Elena. I gasped as she shouted her, but Damon run in full speed at her, covering her. The arrow hit Damon's back and he groaned, before slowly falling at the ground, groaning. I ran to him, as Alaric went for Vanessa and caught her by the throat.

"Are you ok, Damon?" I asked him and I fell on my knees next to him. Elena was looking shocked at Vanessa and Damon. I saw Alaric dragging her out of the room.

"I'm going to be fine, when I get this thing out of my back. Ugh." He said and groaned again. Elena stood up and walked out of the room. I looked back at Damon.

"Do you want me to take it out?" I asked him. Damon slowly got up and nodded. He stood up and I went behind him. I frowned when I saw the arrow in his back and hesitantly reached for it, but stopped, afraid that I was going to hurt him.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it." He said and I hesitantly reached for it again. It was disgusting too.

"Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." He said firmly and I placed both of my hands around it and pulled at it. Damon groaned slowly standing up. He shuddered. He started walking out of the office, murmuring something that sounded very much like 'that bitch is dead', under his breath and I glared at him.

"If I heard correctly Damon, and I'm sure I am, you are not going to kill her." I said, but he had already reached the door. I huffed, following behind him.

"Please! Ok, I freaked! Alright?! You would have done the same thing. It is not possible Katherine Pierce can be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864." I heard Vanessa yelling, before I saw her.

"I read Isobel's research. Ok?" She said.

"Then you should know it's possible." Alaric said. Elena went in front of her.

"I am Elena Gilbert. Isobel's daughter and a decedent of Katherine Pierce." Elena said and Vanessa looked up at Alaric, who nodded at her.

"This is Damon Salvatore, who you just shot." Elena continued. Damon looked at Vanessa.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." He said and I nudged him in the shoulder. He turned to look at me and smirked.

"Look, we need your help. We need to see all of Isobel's research and anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena said and Vanessa hesitantly nodded.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

I looked out of the window as we drove back home. We had actually found something that could be true. I learned to believe in legends to this point and I wouldn't hesitate to believe that werewolves exist too.

**Flashback**

"_There is no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some less known legends. One of them is the curse of the sun and the moon. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story, six hundred years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside and made farming and hunting impossible. Until, and Aztec Shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only go out at night, while werewolves only turned on a full moon. When the full moon crosses the sky, whosever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse, turns into a wolf." Vanessa said._

"_Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked, exactly what I was planning to ask her too._

"_If they had a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse." She answered. "Werewolves don't attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry had made them hunt their prey of choice. Vampires. But there aren't many werewolves alive right now. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them all almost to extinction." Vanessa said._

"_Why would they do that?" Elena asked her._

"_To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite will kill a vampire." She said._

_That is definitely not good._

**End Flashback**

So, if werewolves were actually here in Mystic Falls, Damon, Stefan or any other vampire that is here and I don't know of, are in danger. We don't know exactly how it works, but we know that a werewolf's bite can kill a vampire and that is enough.

When we reached my house, Elena got out with me.

"Let's go get dressed. We don't want to miss the party." She said and smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You need a bikini Elena and I don't see you wearing one. And I don't think I own one too." I said as I opened the front door and got in. Elena shook her hand dismissively.

"I know you have one. I will go take my clothes and come here to help you if you want anything." She said.

"Ok." I said, and she walked out. I went upstairs and started looking at the back of my wardrobe, where I knew I had a box with some of the 'lighter' clothes I used to wear in Phoenix. I found my black bikini and went to the bathroom to put it on. In the box I also found a light peach colored top that was strapped in the back. I pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts and my converse. I went downstairs and someone knocked the door and I went to open it.

"Are you ready?" Elena asked me and I nodded. "Then let's go." She said and we took her car.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

"I will go to see if Stefan or Caroline is here. Do you mind?" Elena asked me. We were at the lake that was close to the Lockwood's residence. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I will go look if there is something to drink." I said and she nodded. Even if it is cheap beer. Even though I have never drunk, I wanted to drink something now. I walked to where there were cups of beer and took one in my hands and took a sip.

"Oh. That will change the taste. Too bad, because you have such sweet blood." The cold voice I knew oh too well, said from behind me.

"Victoria." I whispered.

**A/N: Oh! I hope you liked it! I am a little evil, am I not? But don't worry, be happy! You will probably see me again in seven days or ten days, depending on my studies and stuff. If you want me to write any outtake, don't hesitate to ask! Leave me your review, because as always, your reviews make me grin like a fool! And go to my Polyvore account to see the two sets I have made for you!**

**Love ya,**

**Kristi :)**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! I know I was supposed to update Chapter 10 these days, but it is crazy here. And that is because as I had said before, my brother is getting married and until the wedding he is staying here, which means I can't stay locked in my bedroom writing for you. I am terribly sorry for that. May be you will have to wait a few days more, but don't worry, even if belated, Chapter 10 will be up and this storry won't stop until we reach an end!

I also wanted to say something else. Because my beta reader, that is my best friend, can't be anymore in FanFiction, I wanted to ask you to PM me, or write it in a review, if you know any beta reader that would be willing to betaread my story. If you know someone just PM me or write it in a review. I will be very thankful!

See ya,

Kristi :)


	12. Chapter 10

**Complete**

This chapter was replaced because I wanted to add that you can go on my blog to read teasers! A teaser for chapter 11 is already up! Link is on my profile! Thank you very much!

* * *

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! No…I'm not dead. Here I am with….(drums please) Chapter 10, after what seemed like a century. I won't brag you, a lot. But, don't forget to look at the last A/N at the end of the chapter. Enjoy and see you at the bottom!**

Chapter 10

Words without the extra stuff: 3.656

Words final count: 5.184

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Twilight; they belong to great author Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own TVD series; they are developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec and are based on the book series by L. J. Smith.**

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world. _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before._

_Let your soul take you where you want to be._

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar, and you will live_

_as you have never lived before._

_-Erich Fromm_

**_Previously… (BPOV)_**

_When we reached my house, Elena got out with me._

_"Let's go get dressed. We don't want to miss the party." She said and smiled. I rolled my eyes._

_"You need a bikini Elena and I don't see you wearing one. And I don't think I own one too." I said as I opened the front door and got in. Elena shook her hand dismissively._

_"I know you have one. I will go take my clothes and come here to help you if you want anything." She said._

_"Ok." I said, and she walked out. I went upstairs and started looking at the back of my wardrobe, where I knew I had a box with some of the 'lighter' clothes I used to wear in Phoenix. I found my black bikini and went to the bathroom to put it on. In the box I also found a light peach colored top that was strapped in the back. I pulled on a pair of blue jean shorts and my converse. I went downstairs and someone knocked the door and I went to open it._

_"Are you ready?" Elena asked me and I nodded. "Then let's go." She said and we took her car._

_-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-_

_"I will go to see if Stefan or Caroline is here. Do you mind?" Elena asked me. We were at the lake that was close to the Lockwood's residence. I shook my head._

_"No, it's fine. I will go look if there is something to drink." I said and she nodded. Even if it is cheap beer. Even though I have never drunk, I wanted to drink something now. I walked to where there were cups of beer and took one in my hands and took a sip._

_"Oh. That will change the taste. Too bad, because you have such sweet blood." The cold voice I knew oh too well, said from behind me._

_"Victoria." I whispered._

**_Now… (BPOV)_**

"Yes, that would be me." Victoria said sweetly, before slowly walking towards me. I took a tentative step back, but stumbled in the way, when I hit a hogshead with the beer, but I caught myself before I fell.

"Did you miss me?" Victoria asked me and smiled a devious smile at me, showing me her sharp teeth, making a shiver run through my body.

"It didn't take me long enough to come back, did it? And this time I am going to get what I want." She said hissing every word. She suddenly launched at me, catching me by the throat. She was putting pressure on my neck and I couldn't breathe. I tried to take oxygen in my lungs, but it was impossible with her strong arm around my neck. Through my blurred from the tears eyes, I saw her reaching down, with her other hand to my leg and pulling at it. A struggled scream filled the air. I was silently begging to God, that someone showed up and saved me. Because I didn't want to die. Not now that I had found Damon.

"This time no one is coming to save you, Isabella." She hissed my name and I flinched back. I felt the tears run down my face, making my vision blurred.

"Your little human friend left you here to go find her boyfriend. And your new boyfriend, Damon is his name? He is somewhere else, probably with someone else, more worthy than you." She said a struggled sob escaped my lips. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes, from the lack of oxygen and I was now convinced I was going to die.

"Let her go." I faintly heard a firm voice in the background saying, before my eyes slowly started closing. I felt the cold hand around my neck loosening its hold and I took a deep breath, just before I completely lost my vision.

**Damon POV (missed it?)**

I saw the redhead loosening her grip on Bella's neck and I prayed to God Bella wouldn't die. Because I didn't want her to regret turning into a vampire. If that happened, I wanted it to happen because she wanted it.

I crouched down a little, ready to launch at the sparkly vampire a few feet in front of me. Her ruby eyes turned to me and I smirked. _She is so going down. And I would be the one to kick her ass. Win win!_

"Why do you have to show up every time I am ready to kill her sorry ass?" She asked me hissing and showing me her teeth. _Yeah right. Like that could scare me away. You have to upgrade your skills, sweetheart._

"Because, her 'sorry' ass is mine and I will always show up, whether it's you or someone else." I told her smirking. What a danger magnet Bella was! Why all the enemies in the world had to come after her?

"Yours huh? Does _she _know that?" The bitch asked and smirked back. "That is none of your business bitch. And it's the last time you see this world. Say goodbye!" I said and launched at her without another word. I saw her eyes growing wide with panic, as I placed my hands tightly around her neck and pulled at it with all my strength. I heard a metallic sound, before I saw her head falling to the ground, next to her headless now body. I dashed off my hands smirking down at her. That was really easy. I didn't even enjoy it. I shrugged and took my phone out, dialing Stefan's number. I had to call him and have him come here. I would take Bella home and he would set redheads body on fire. And it would be final. It was time that bitch died.

After a few rings, Stefan answered.

"_What is it Damon?"_ He asked.

"Victoria was here, that's what happened." I said sarcastically.

"Victoria was there? What happened?" He asked.

"The key word here is _was, _little brother." I said.

"Is Bella ok? Do you need me to come?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, that would actually be great. Bring your car." I said, ending the call. I went to Bella and kneeled down, reaching out to touch her pale cheek. It was like the first time Victoria the bitch came. And Bella was injured again. I bit down on my wrist and placed my wrist against her lips. I brushed her cold cheek with my other hand, as I looked down at her.

"Come on Bella. Please. Please drink. For me." I begged her, but got no response from her. I searched for the beating of her heart with my super hearing, but only heard a faint beating, that was ever so slowly, slowing down. I panicked, as I looked at her face again.

"Don't give up Bella. Please drink and everything will be fine." I murmured as I got closer to her ear, at the side of her neck and breathed her sweet sent in.

"Please." I whispered. I felt a pull at my wrist and I looked up to see her slowly drinking from my wrist. I sighed in relief.

"Well done Bella. Keep going." I said. I heard a car coming and I looked up to see my brother's car coming closer. Blondie was with him too. They both got out of the car and came closer to Bella and me.

"Is she ok?" Stefan quickly, frantically looking around for any threat. Too late, little brother. I rolled my eyes at him as I pulled Bella closer to my body.

"I took care of it already. But why was Bella alone in the first place?" I asked and glared at him.

"They took the party elsewhere." He said looking guilty. He should be.

"And you left Bella alone knowing that a crazy bitch is on her tail?" I asked him, but didn't want to hear his answer anyway. I stood up, taking Bella in my arms and walked to the car.

"Go and set on fire her body. In the woods." I will go home with Bella." I said without looking at them. I got inside the car, after carefully placing Bella in the back seat of the car and started driving home.

**Bella POV (in the next morning)**

I woke up, feeling warm all over, with a terrible headache and an ache in my bones in all my body. I stood up slowly, testing my muscles by stretching my arm and back. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep off me. I looked around the room and discovered that I was in Damon's room. _What am I doing here again?_ I thought, just as the door of the bedroom opened and inside got Damon, holding something in his hands. He came over slowly and placed a glass of water with a pill beside it, on the bedside table.

"Why am I here?" I asked, but before Damon could answer, flashbacks from last night came to my mind.

"Oh." I said. He nodded slowly.

"I get it you remembered." He said and I nodded slowly.

"You are not going to have a…problem or start crying or something?" He asked smirking and I shook my head at him as I got up.

"I am not going into shock Damon. Don't worry about me." I said in a monotone voice, as I took the Tylenol with the water, in want of the throbbing in my head to stop.

"The only thing I am worried about right now is Victoria and the fact that she is still somewhere out there." I murmured under my breath and Damon looked up at me with a smirk on his face, like a cat that ate the canary and I looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked him and his grin got wider, if that was even possible.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore, tiger. It's all taken care of." He said cockily. I was a little confused here. I looked at him in question and then, as if light bulb lit inside my head, I stared shocked at Damon.

"You mean…that…" I couldn't complete my sentence. I sat down at the bed and Damon sat beside me with a cocky grin and looked at me.

"Did you forget how to speak, sweetheart?" He asked sarcastically and for some weird reason, I started to laugh. Hysterically, I might add. Tears ran down my face, and I didn't know if it was from laughing or I was actually crying. A sob escaped my lips and I decided that I was actually crying. Damon took me in his arms, ribbing my arms and back, trying to sooth me. I looked up at him, brushing the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"What about?" He asked.

"You know…for crying." I said and added under my breath "I seem to do that a lot lately." He laughed at that.

"Don't worry, princess. You know it's mostly the blood that makes you emotional. And last time's blood was still in your system when I gave you more yesterday. That's why you healed more quickly." He explained and I nodded. I looked up at him suddenly; as I remembered something I have been planning to ask him.

"Yes?" He prompted me and I started hesitantly.

"I…wanted to…um…ask you…Well, I…actually…um saw a dream…and…um…there were you" there was no way I would tell him exactly what I dreamed about "and you…had a…different face." I said and I looked up at his face, remembering the purple veins, the fangs and the bloodshot eyes.

"Different how?" Damon asked.

"Well…um…you had…veins under your eyes, fangs popping out and red eyes. I don't know why I dreamed this..." I finished lamely looking up at him waiting for his reaction. He actually seemed calm.

"Did this scare you?" He murmured and I was taken back from his question.

"Um…maybe a little…but it was ok." I said looking into his blue eyes. His face suddenly changed, the same way I dreamed it, only this time, it seemed more real and Damon had a calm expression. It was combined like a storm with a day with sun. Completely different, but somehow they could be together.

I reached up to his cheek and with my fingertips; I traced the purple veins under his eyes. His eyes searched mine and my expression. I got closer to his face and his eyes dropped to my lips. The veins slowly faded and finally disappeared and his eyes turned back to normal, as he traced my lower lip with his thumb. My breath hitched as he got even closer, his face only a few inches away. He opened his mouth slightly and his sweet breath was blowing on my face, his lips lightly brushing mine. His lips touched mine softly. Initially, it was a sweet and tender kiss, but then, after I grabbed a fistful of his hair in the back of his neck, the kiss became even more passionate, like fire, with heavy breaths.

I was breathless, when he suddenly pulled back and I looked up at him in question. He had moved at the further end of the bed, when the door opened and Stefan got in. I quickly stood up and nervously tugged at the hem of my shirt. Now I got it. That's why Damon pulled away. I walked hurriedly at the door, to Stefan.

"I'm sorry, what time is it?" I asked him as if he was a complete stranger. He looked at me curiously, seriously doubting my sanity, before looking down at his cell phone.

"It's exactly 7 o'clock. Why? Are you in a hurry?" He asked.

"I have to go to school. I have to get ready. I suppose I have enough time." I muttered under my breath, as I slowly walked out of the bedroom and down the hall without another word. I looked down at my clothes and noticed that they had dirt on them. I have to change clothes too.

Just as I was ready to get out of the main door, a strong arm caught me by my elbow and I stopped walking. I turned around, to find Damon's perfect face with the piercing blue eyes looking at me.

"Where do you think you are going princess?" He asked me with a smirk.

"I have to go to school. But before that, I have to change clothes too." I said. He smirk grew wider.

"You know I prefer you naked." He said and I shook my head at his antics. Like you've seen it. Yeah right. I couldn't hide the small smile that appeared on my face.

"I don't have time for this Damon." I said and moved for the door, but again he caught me.

"I will give you a ride home and then at school. That's how you won't be late for school." He said. He took a set of car keys from somewhere and then returned back to me.

"Let's go tiger." He said smirking on the way. He never stops doing that thing.

We went to the garage, which I didn't even knew it existed, and Damon opened the door to reveal his car, that was light blue. I turned to look at him.

"What…um…is it?" I asked him lamely. I didn't know many car brands or generally car stuff. But I think he got what I meant.

"It's a Camaro." He said, looking quite pride about it too.

"Nice." I said and Damon smirked cockily.

"I know. Now let's go. We don't have all the time in the world." He said and we got in the car. The car roared to life and we headed to my house. Damon had opened the radio sometime in the way and music was flowing in the car, breaking the silence. I was looking outside the window, when Damon started singing, in a slightly girly voice, along with the lyrics of a Taylor Swift's song.

"_We are never, ever, ever…getting back together…We…"_

I groaned. "Not again Damon." I said with a laugh. I recalled the last time he had sang Taylor Swift and I remembered it was the night we kissed. "How can girls like you singing like that? It's a crime!" I said laughing. He shook his head at me with a wide grin.

"They don't like my singing sweetheart. They like the fact that I sing Taylor Swift's songs and I can listen to them." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Whatever." I said and turned back to looking out of the window, with a small smile on my face.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

We reached my house and Damon and I got out of the car and I walked to the door. I looked behind to see Damon standing by his car.

"You are not coming in?" I asked him.

"Nah. Go get dressed and come back to leave for school." He said and I nodded, before going inside. I didn't expect to find Charlie here, so I tiptoed quietly upstairs when I heard Charlie in the kitchen. When I reached the door of my bedroom, I sighed in relief and I got in, closing the door behind me. I didn't know if Elena told Charlie I was out all night and I didn't want to risk it. I looked in my closet and decided to wear something comfortable like a simple t-shirt, in nude color, with a pair of black jeans and my converse.

When I was ready, I took my book bag and headed downstairs. I waked to the kitchen to greet Charlie, for a minute.

"Hey Dad. I'm going to school." I said quickly. Maybe too quickly. He turned to me.

"I came and knocked at your door, but you didn't answer." He said. I averted my eyes off of him, choosing to look at the kitchen counter.

"I didn't hear you. I slept really heavy last night because I was tired. Sorry." I said.

"It's ok." He said after a moment. "But don't be late to go to sleep again." Charlie said and I nodded.

"I'm going to go now. Bye." I said and walked out of the main door, to Damon's car.

"We have some new information." Damon suddenly said and I turned to look at him in curiosity.

"About what?" I asked him.

"We might know what Katherine is doing here in Mystic Falls." He said and my brows furrowed in confusion.

"You know that I don't know a lot about Katherine, right?" I asked him. I vaguely remember Elena mentioning something about her.

"Well…yes. Remember the curse of the sun and the moon that we found in Isobel's research?" He asked and at my nod, he continued. "We found that it is connected to a moonstone." He said.

"And a moonstone is?" I asked him.

"It's something witches use to…gain more power from. Or something witchy like that." He said and he shook his hand dismissively in the air.

"And what does that have to do with Katherine?" I asked. He shook his head in thought.

"We don't know yet, but since she uses Mason, as we have heard, we guess it all connects with the curse of the sun and the moon. And…we might learn where the moonstone is. But we don't know yet. I might have an idea." He said.

"And how would you do that?" I asked him. He looked at me as if it was totally obvious.

"I can't read minds Damon. Just say it." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"Bonnie the Witch, is going to do her witchy stuff on Mason to get the information, if there is one, out of him." He explained and I nodded slowly.

"And you think it's going to work?" I asked him, but I didn't get an answer and I turned back to looking out of the window in thought.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

When we reached the school, Damon parked in the school's parking lot. Before I could open the door, Damon had opened it for me and was waiting beside the open door.

"I didn't know you were a gentleman." I said to him, as I got out and he closed the door behind me.

"I can be one when I want to." He said smirking. He came closer and bent down to kiss me, but I moved my head to the side and he kissed my cheek instead. I looked at my feet blushing deeply, as I felt the stares of all the kids that were in the parking lot, making holes in my back.

"Everyone is watching." I murmured, still looking down.

"Well, let them watch." Damon said, lifting my head with a single finger, to look at him. He bent down and kissed me one time in the lips, and this time I didn't pull back. He pulled back.

"Have a good day princess." He said and got in the car with a final grin.

"I sure hope I do." I murmured in the air and walked to the entrance of the school.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

School was both boring and tiring and I couldn't wait to finally go home and relax. But, of course, there was no chance that would ever happen. Elena told me today, that there was an event, the 'Historical Society Volunteer Picnic', in which we could go for fun and also help. I also noticed today how weird Elena and Stefan reacted to each other and I decided to ask her about it.

"What's up with you and Stefan?" I asked her and she looked away from me, averting her eyes and looking down at the floor, as we walked to her car.

"Whatever it is, you can say it Elena." I said and she looked at me.

"I will tell you, but not here." She said, as we reached her car. We got inside and Elena started the car. I turned to look at her as soon as we were out of the school parking lot.

"So? What is it with you and Stefan? You've been acting weird all day." I said and she sighed before answering.

"We pretend to fight." She said and I was taken aback by her answer.

"And…why is that? I thought you and Stefan were great together." I said and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that Stefan and I think that…Caroline is talking to Katherine and…reporting whatever happens between us." She said and shrugged her shoulders. Katherine again. It's the second time I hear about her today, and she is staring to really get on my nerves.

"So…you pretend to fight and Caroline tells it to Katherine." I said and she nodded.

"That's not weird at all." I said with a laugh and Elena grinned at me.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

We were currently at Elena's room and I was getting dressed for this event we were going to. I had earlier told Charlie that we were going at this, so he knew where I was going to be. From now on, I will try to lie less to him about where I'm going, except for emergencies of course.

I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and black ballerinas I owned and a V-neck stripped blouse in grey and black, that Elena had given me to match the rest. I put on some lip balm too. Elena was wearing a white tank top, that had and elephant print on it and blue jean shorts with her navy blue converse. She had put on a pink lipstick and some black mascara.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

"I think so?" I said and it came out as a question, making us both laugh as we walked out of her house and headed to the park.

**A/N: Don't forget to take a look at my Polyvore account for the sets in this chapter and PLEASE leave me your reviews, because they are definitely needed! Any questions you have, you can ask. You can expect the next chapter within a week or so!**

**Love ya,**

**Kristi :D**


End file.
